La invitación
by Beledien
Summary: habrá un gran acontecimiento en Aman, ningún elfo puede dejar de asistir, ni siquiera aquellos que se pensaba no irían. crossover SilmarillionLoTR
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Los personajes como todos ya saben son de la obra del buen profesor Tolkien a quien le debemos todo, en lo que a fics respecta, a ver como me sale este nuevo fic.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**La invitación**

Aquella mañana, tres raudos jinetes salieron de Tirion sobre Tuna, llevando importantes misivas para los elfos que conocemos bien, uno a uno fueron dejando las notas hermosamente decoradas con la perfecta caligrafía del mismo rey Finarfin, quien fue el que personalmente escribió cada una de ellas ya que lo que tenía que comunicar era un acontecimiento tan importante que se ocupó el mismo de los preparativos.

Los mensajeros, dejaron las notas en cada una de las casas de los nobles elfos, quienes recibieron la noticia con agrado y rápidamente corrían a hacer los preparativos, la casa de Thranduil no era la excepción.

_-Jaque_ –dijo Thranduil moviendo un alfil y una mirada de satisfacción –_parece que estamos distraídos hoy, que harás ahora Mithrandir?_

Gandalf sólo se frotó la barba y miró pensativo las piezas, ignorando por completo el bello jardín de la residencia del antiguo rey de Mirkwood.

_-Correo para el señor Thranduil Oropherion –_dijo Haldir, encargado de llevar las misivas a los habitantes de Tol Galen.

Thranduil tomó la carta que el elfo gris le ofreció y leyó la carta sin mayor preámbulo olvidando por unos segundos a su invitado, momento que aprovechó Olorin para cambiar la posición de las piezas de ajedrez que hasta hace poco se mostraban desfavorables al mago.

_-Que extraño_ –dijo Thranduil frunciendo un poco el entrecejo –_creí que este asunto ya estaba solucionado, por qué habrán esperado tanto para dar este paso? Tú que crees Mithrandir?_

_-De que estás hablando? _–dijo Apresurado Mithrandir algo nervioso pues se creyó descubierto

_-Puedes leer mi carta y ver por ti mismo_

_-No será necesario_ –dijo Haldir – _también tengo otra carta para él._

Haldir le entregó la carta a Olorin quien algo intrigado vio el sobre firmado por el mismo Finarfin.

_-son buenas noticias?_ –preguntó Haldir con curiosidad

_-Deben serlo –dijo Thranduil_ –siempre es una alegría recibir una noticia como esta

_-Seguro_ –dijo Gandalf –_pero hay algo que no entiendo_

_-que cosa?_

_-Por qué te invitaron_

_-Que no es obvio!_ –Gritó Thranduil, que no hacía falta mucho para hacerlo enojar, y una vez más Thranduil y Gandalf estaban discutiendo.

Mientras los otros dos mensajeros hacían un sorteo para ver cual de los dos iría hasta Formenos para entregarles las cartas a los hijos de Feanor.

_-Te gané esta vez Rumil, ya van dos veces seguidas_

_-al mejor de cinco Orophin_ –dijo Rumil –_sabes que no quiero ir yo sólo._

_-Si no vas no alcanzaremos a repartir todos los sobres._

_-cuales sobres? _–preguntaron Elladan y Elrohir apareciéndose como fantasmas detrás de Orophin

_-No hagan eso!_ –dijo Orophin _–que manía la de asustar así a los elfos. No te rías Rumil, que pudo haberte pasado a ti._

_-No quisimos asustarte_ –dijo Elladan –_pero nos pareció escuchar que irían a Formenos._

_-Nosotros quisiéramos volver allí_ –siguió Elrohir –y_ visitar a los hijos de Feanor._

_-Pero mamá no nos deja_

_-Dice que son mala influencia_

_-Sólo porque Celegorm nos regaló su balrog de papel_ (N.A: algo así como una piñata pero llena de fuegos artificiales)

-_Parecía molesta cuando lo encontró la cocina_

_-Al menos eso pareció después de que volvió en sí._

Rumil y Orophin sólo se miraban entre ellos, con varias interrogantes en sus miradas. Serán estos los hijos de Elrond Medio elfo y nietos de Celeborn el sabio? Ninguno podría responder, divagaron en estos asuntos, hasta que algo se le ocurrió a Rumil.

_-Se ve que son grandes amigos –_dijo Rumil –_sería una pena que no vuelvan a verlos_

_-si tan sólo tuvieran una excusa para ir_ –dijo Orophin que ya comprendió el plan de su hermano _–ya sé! Por qué no van ustedes a entregarles personalmente estos sobres._

_-nosotros iríamos pero todavía tenemos que hacer otras entregas y Formenos nos queda lejos –_Dijo Rumil

_-no sé –_dijo Elrohir –_mamá nos dijo que no quería que por ningún motivo volviéramos a buscarlos._

_-Pero que tal si el motivo es el mismo rey Finarfin –_dijo Rumil –_seguro no se negará a eso, ya que las cartas las manda Finarfin._

_-Yo creo que se enojará si no llevan personalmente estos sobres con los hijos de Feanor_

_-Si lo pones de ese modo _–dijo Elladan –_podemos ir a entregarles los sobres personalmente._

_-Podemos buscara Legolas también _–dijo Elrohir –_apuesto a que le gustaría volver a ver a Maedhros y sus hermanos._

_-De eso estoy seguro._

Y como no hace falta mucho para convencer a Legolas de meterse en problemas, digo de salir en una nueva aventura, los tres partieron hacia Formenos, no sin antes dejar respectivas notas en sus casas diciendo a donde iban, notas convenientemente dejadas en lugares difíciles de encontrar, para que sus padres no salieran corriendo detrás de ellos, como acostumbraban.

_-Otra vez haciendo balrogs de papel?_ –Dijo Maedhros –_este nuevo pasatiempo tuyo es muy extraño._

_-Me dijiste que encontrara algo que hacer con mi tiempo_ –respondió Celegorm –_pensé que la escultura no te molestaría, además soy muy bueno en esto._

_-Extraño pasatiempo_ –dijo Maglor –_pero yo quisiera saber que haces con tus balrogs una vez terminados._

_-Se los regalo a mis amigos –_dijo Celegorm moldeando con los dedos los cuernos de su última creación –_ellos los aprecian más que ustedes._

_-sólo quisiera saber que amigos son esos que les gusta tener balrogs en sus casas_ –dijo Maedhros.

_-Te sorprenderías Maedhros_ –le dijo Celegorm sonriendo como si él mismo estuviera ahí viendo la cara de espanto de Turgon.

_-Maedhros_ –entró Kurvo al taller de Celegorm –_tenemos visitas._

_-Quien es?_ –preguntó Maedhros

_-Son Legolas y los hijos de Elrond –_dicen que tienen un encargo del rey Finarfin.

_-Si Thranduil mandó a Legolas aquí debe ser algo importante_ –dijo Maedhros –_espero que no sean malas noticias._

_-No debe ser nada grave _–dijo Maglor

_-pues ve y averígualo_ –dijo Curufin, esperando que sus hermanos salieran a recibir a sus visitantes, oportunidad que aprovechó para dirigirse a Turko –_dime, ya terminaste con el balrog que te pidió Moryo?_

_-Mañana estará listo_

_-Me muero por ver la cara de Angarato cuando lo vea._

_-Feliz encuentro Legolas Thranduillion, Elladan y Elrohir Peredhil -saludó Maedhros_ –a que se debe el honor de su visita.

_-No se habrán escapado de casa?_ –dijo Caranthir que estaba en la sala principal de la casa

_-No seas descortés Moryo_ –lo reprendió Kano

_-No, no, por que haríamos algo así_ –respondió rápidamente Legolas.

_-Nosotros jamás –_dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

_-entonces a qué vinieron?_

_-vinimos a traer estas cartas del rey Finarfin_ –dijeron los gemelos sacando los sobres de la bolsa de montaraz que portaban.

_-El rey Finarfin –_dijo Maedhros leyendo la carta –_así que Finrod se casa finalmente._

_-El primo Findarato –_dijo Maglor –_y con quien?_

_-Amarie _–respondió Maedhros –_de los vanyar_

_-pobre la dejó esperando desde la época de los árboles_ –dijo Caranthir –_fue muy desconsiderado el primo al dejarla por tanto tiempo_

_-Parece que al final el amor triunfa _–dijo Maglor _-ya era hora, o mejor dicho siglo._

_-Siglo? Milenio querrás decir _–dijo Moryo –_y tu cuando te casarás Maedhros? Ahora que ya no tenemos maldición deberías buscar alguna elfa bonita que esté dispuesta y que aguante tu mal humor. Creo que esa es la solución, que te cases!_

_-Haré como que no escuché eso_ –dijo Maedhros mirando feo a Caranthir –_Creo que son buenas noticias las que traen, me hubiera gustado asistir a la boda del primo Finrod._

_-Que no piensan ir?_ –preguntó Legolas.

_-Nos invitaron por educación_ –dijo Caranthir –en _realidad no esperan que vayamos._

_-Pero el mismo rey les envía la invitación_ –dijo Elladan

_-creo que deberían asistir_ –añadió Elrohir.

_-Veremos_ –dijo Maedhros sonriendo, quien todavía se sorprendía por el aprecio que estos tres jóvenes elfos les tenían –_primero tenemos que consultar con los valar, es necesario que nos otorguen un permiso especial para dejar Formenos._

_-Yo creo que los valar les otorgarán el permiso _–dijo Legolas _–después de todo ustedes son buenos tipos._

Maedhros volvió a sonreír por las palabras de Legolas.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** lo que ya saben, que Tolkien es el creador de todos los maravillosos elfos de estas historias mal escritas yo sigo con el segundo capitulo de este fic que nadie lee pero yo continúo porque soy muy terca.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**La invitación 2**

_-Recuerda lo que prometiste_ –dijo Namo –_Ahora es momento de liberarte de mis recintos._

El pálido elfo de cabellos oscuros sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras se desvanecía en el aire de los pasillos de Mandos, dejando a sus moradores pensativos

_-Crees que era el tiempo de liberarlo –_dijo Vaire

_-era la hora_ –dijo Namo –_no sé si era lo más prudente sin embargo._

_-pronto vendrá la hora de él también_ –dijo Vaire

_-Lo sé_ –dijo Mandos –_y eso es lo que me preocupa más._

En el jardín de Lorien una figura desnuda se levantó cubriéndose los ojos del sol para luego observar detenidamente unas manos que no habían sido vistas en mucho tiempo.

_-al fin_ –dijo Irmo _–otro elfo liberado de Mandos, había pasado mucho tiempo ya._

El vala cubrió a recién llegado con su capa y lo llevó a una casa donde lo vistió y le dio de comer, y el elfo no pronunció palabra alguna

_-Eres callado_ –dijo Lorien –_Será que has sufrido demasiado en tu primera vida, si no quieres recordarlo está bien._

_-Sólo quiero comenzar de nuevo –_respondió el elfo –_como se lo prometí a Mandos._

_-Me parece bien, tienes algún plan o algo así? _

_-Todavía no he decidido nada_

_-Puedes visitar Tirion, o Alqualonde, incluso a la ciudad de los valar, puedes ir donde te plazca, ninguna restricción te ha sido impuesta._

_-Creo que sé a donde iré primero. Puedes prestarme un caballo?_

_-Claro, así ha sido desde que Mandos comenzó a liberar a los primeros elfos, aunque algunos prefirieron permanecer un tiempo aquí hasta que encontraron la paz que perdieron en La Tierra Media._

En Formenos en casa de los hijos de Feanor las cosas iban relativamente tranquilas, eso si comparamos un día normal en la vida de estos elfos tan inquietos.

_-Ya llegó la carta de tu esposa?_ –preguntó Amrod –_que dice? Vendrá?_

_-No te interesa! _–le respondió Caranthir

_-No seas tan brusco con Pityo_ –le reprendió Maglor _–él sólo preguntaba._

_-además ni que hubieras querido asistir a la boda del primo Finrod_ –dijo Curufin –_ahí estará Angrod, y ya sabes que intentará molestarte._

_-Angrod intentará? –_dijo Maglor –_no será al revés?_

_-Y que me dices de ti Kurvo _–dijo aun con el ceño fruncido Caranthir –_ya tienes respuesta de tu esposa?_

_-Telperinquar no debe tardar en llegar –_dijo Curufin viendo como su hijo entraba por la puerta –_Telpo__, traes noticias de Tirion?_

_-Si_

_-que dice tu madre?_

_-que ni amarrada iría contigo a la fiesta de tío Findarato, y que para estar segura de no encontrarte decidió no asistir desde que se enteró que fuiste invitado también._

_-Al menos mi esposa tuvo la delicadeza de inventar una excusa para rechazarme, no fue tan directa _–el mal humor de Caranthir pareció desaparecer un instante

_-Madura de una vez Moryo_ –Curufin se molestó por la burla de su hermano –_además yo tampoco quería ir a esa fiesta. _

_-Que bueno –_dijo Maedhros con un sobre en la mano izquierda _–un motivo menos de que preocuparme. Ahora Amrod, podrías llamar a un elfo mensajero para enviar este sobre a tío Finarfin?_

_-Si quieres se lo entrego personalmente?_

_-no, porque nunca llegaría a tiempo, conociéndote seguro de irás de cacería con Telvo y no sabremos de ustedes en semanas._

_-Es que acaso es urgente lo que dice en esa carta?_

_-así es_ –respondió Maedhros –_Son nuestras excusas y disculpas por las que no estaremos presentes en la boda del primo Findarato, el tío Finarfin comprenderá nuestros motivos, en todo caso no creo que esperaran vernos por allí._

_-Es que ninguno de nosotros irá?_ –dijeron Curufin y Caranthir al mismo tiempo

_-Por lo que sé hay suficientes elfos en Aman que no quieren verlos_ –Maedhros dirigió su mirada hacia sus hermanos –no es así Caranthir, Curufin, Maglor.

_-Maglor también!_ –dijeron sorprendidos Moryo y Kurvo.

_-El abandonar a tu esposa en medio del bosque la noche que partimos no es algo fácil de perdonar, no es cierto Makalaure?_

_-No quería comprometerla en nuestros asuntos_ –dijo Kanafinwe algo avergonzado –_además le dije que volvería por ella, tal vez debí especificar cuando._

_-Por eso yo nunca me casé_ –dijo Celegorm que desde hace rato había escuchado la conversación –_las esposas no hacen más que dar lata._

_-Pensé que no te habías casado porque te rechazaron dos veces_ –dijo Caranthir.

_-De que estás hablando?_

_-Acuérdate hermanito_ –siguió Morifinwe –_no fue Irisse quien te rechazó primero, y luego como se llamaba aquella elfa medio resbalosa que andaba con los mugrientos humanos?_

_-Luthien? –_dijo Amras

_-Esa misma._

_-En primer lugar Irisse no me rechazó_ –dijo Celegorm _-ella fue la que me buscó primero, y al no encontrarme por despecho se casó con ese elfo oscuro pariente de Thingol, no es personal Moryo_

_-Que!_

_-En segundo lugar lo de Luthien era puro interés, así podría hacerme cargo de Doriath…_

_-Turko_ –interrumpió Maedhros –_deja así las cosas, no mejoras tu reputación hablando así._

Mientras en otro lugar de la tierra bendecida, el jinete recién liberado de Mandos encuentra a dos personajes bien conocidos

_-Por aquí Elladan, rápido que nos va a ver._

_-Ya voy Elrohir –el elfo se escabulló entre unos arbustos_

_-Espero que el plan resulte._

_-cual plan?_ -dijo Elrond a lado de sus hijos provocando un grito ahogado en los gemelos que se taparon la boca para no gritar por la sorpresa de ver a su padre entre los arbustos con ellos

_-Papá! –_le dijeron al mismo tiempo –_nosotros no tramamos nada malo._

_-lo sé, pero si su madre los encuentra no me han visto_ –dijo Elrond escabulléndose entre la espesura de las malezas, no por algo los gemelos eran buenos rastreadores, tenían que haberlo heredado de alguien en la familia.

-_A donde va papá?_ –le preguntó Elladan a Elrohir quien sólo negaba con la cabeza.

_-Díganme buenos elfos es este un buen camino?_ –preguntó el elfo de Mandos que se detuvo junto a los arbustos.

_-nos hablas a nosotros?_ –preguntó Elrohir _–tan mal escondidos estábamos?_

_-es eso o tienes una excelente vista _–dijo Elladan saliendo del ocasional escondite _–que era lo que querías saber?_

_-si estoy en buena dirección_

_-eso depende a donde quieras ir tú_

_-estoy buscando a Celegorm Feanorion_

_-nosotros lo conocemos_ –dijo Elrohir –_es nuestro amigo._

_-Es raro, cada que formulaba esta pregunta a un elfo, éste se daba la vuelta y se negaba a contestarme._

_-Ni que fuera una pregunta tan difícil –_dijo Elladan –_vive en Formenos con su hermanos._

_-Podemos llevarte con él si gustas_ –dijo Elrohir –_mi nombre es Elrohir y este es mi hermano Elladan, somos gemelos, cual es tu nombre._

_-Mi madre me llamó Lomion _–dijo el elfo –_pero la mayoría me conoce como Maeglin._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **los personajes de este capítulo son de la obra del profesor Tolkien, como no puede ser de otra manera, un especial agradecimiento a Altariel de Valinor por lees este fic, y por sus amables comentarios.

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**

**La invitación 3**

_-Deja de moverte tanto Legolas_ –dijo Thranduil que miraba a su vástago sentado en un cómodo sillón en casa del elfo sastre –_así nunca podrá estar listo tu nuevo traje para la boda de Finrod Felagund._

_-tropezaré al primer pasó que de_ –se quejó Legolas con clara señal de molestia en su rostro, tenía que ser de esta tela tan brillante? –_es demasiado largo_

_-es un nuevo modelo_ –dijo el elfo sastre –_lo creo el mismo Olorin, ya saben, como Yabanna le recomendó._

Aunque el mismo sastre no dejaba de preguntarse que le dio al Maia para diseñar semejante adefesio, pero como Mithrandir era un Maia no podía discutir sus gustos y decidió callar sus opiniones.

Thranduil sólo sonrió por este comentario, aunque el atuendo le parecía algo estrafalario, que bueno que el no tenía que usarlo.

_–es necesario que tenga mangas tan amplias?_ –dijo Legolas agitando los brazos -_un poco más y podré levantar vuelo_

_-No vuelvas a decir eso ni en broma! –_se exaltó rápidamente el rey de Mirkwood

_-No te enojes_ –dijo sonriendo Legolas –_además tampoco los hijos de Feanor dejaron de usar esa máquina, desde que los vi…_

_-desde cuando?_

_-desde hace tiempo ya, no quiero especificar fechas_

_-menos mal –_dijo Thranduil recobrando su calma –_sabes que son una mala influencia. Dime maestro sastre ya terminaste con el traje de Greenleaf?_

_-ya casi estará listo, como los trajes de los hijos de Elrond Peredhil_ –dijo el elfo sastre _–ya tenían que haber venido para la medición final. _

_-Legolas puede ver si ya llegaron_ –dijo Thranduil –_ve Hoja verde, ve a ver si ya llegaron. De paso vas a casa y le muestras a tu madre lo bien que te queda tu traje_

_-quieres que salga así! con este atuendo! _–Legolas vio el ceño fruncido de su padre _–digo, ya voy, ahora regreso._

Legolas salió de casa del elfo sastre y para su sorpresa no se encontró con los gemelos hijos de Elrond, sino con su esposa, Celebrian.

_-Hola, pequeño Greenleaf, has visto Elladan y a Elrohir? Salieron ayer y todavía no regresan_

_-no _

_-donde se pudieron haber metido, es la última vez que mando a Elrond a buscarlos. No debí decirles que hoy era la medición de los trajes para la boda._

_-así que lo sabían y no me dijeron nada_ –dijo Legolas algo triste _–yo puedo ir a buscarlos_

_-Harías eso por mí? Eres un amor _–dijo Celebrian pellizcando el cachete de Hoja verde _–por cierto ese traje te queda muy bien, el verde esmeralda te sienta bien._

Legolas sólo pudo simular mal una sonrisa y se fue en busca de los gemelos.

Donde pueden estar –se dijo a sí mismo Legolas –esos dos traidores, si fueran mis amigos me hubieran prevenido acerca de los trajes, seguro que se escaparon por eso y no me llevaron con ellos….

Y refunfuñando así Legolas se fue al bosque, principalmente porque no quería que otros elfos lo vieran según él, vestido de princesa con una enorme bata color verde esmeralda con amplias mangas como Arwen solía usar.

Mientras en Formenos llega una visita inesperada.

_-Maitimo!_ –Nerdanel entró al jardincito donde Maedhros le enseñaba a Celebrimbor a escribir con las dos manos mientras sus hermanos Caranthir se divertía viendo como Maglor trataba de arreglar su lira favorita luego de que Moryo le cortara las cuerdas, por accidente según dijo en su defensa. Curufin y Celegorm dormitaban luego del almuerzo, por su parte Ambarussa medían sus fuerzas sobre otra mesa de patio

_-sí madre_ – Maedhros se puso de pie rápidamente, conocía bien ese tono _–sucede algo?_

_-que haces ahí jugando como un niño, ya tienes todo listo para la boda de tu primo Findarato?_

_-Listo? –_dijo Maedhros más para sí _–verás mamá… la verdad es que…_

_-no pensábamos ir _–dijo Caranthir adelantándose a Nelyo.

_-y se puede saber por que?_

_-pues verás, no somos los tipos más populares de Aman, no creo que nos vayan a extrañar muchos –_dijo Maglor

_-si lo dices por lo de tu esposa, ya hablé con ella_ –dijo Nerdanel –_y aceptó hablar contigo para que le des una explicación coherente y por qué no te dignaste a regresar inmediatamente con ella una vez terminada la guerra de las joyas._

Los demás hermanos sonrieron francamente al ver a Kanafinwe en problemas

_-y lo mismo va para ustedes!_ –los reprendió Nerdanel, inmediatamente cesaron las burlas –_ahora comiencen a alistarse para ir a la boda._

Los seis hijos de Feanor salieron corriendo ha obedecer a su mamá, porque Maedhros se quedó quieto en su lugar.

_-Y bien? Que esperas Maitimo?_

_-esperar? Yo?_

_-que no piensas alistarte como tus hermanos?_

_-yo para que? No tengo una esposa para reconciliarme_

_-precisamente, por eso estoy más interesada en que asistas a esa boda_ –dijo Nerdanel acariciando la cabeza de Telperinquar que se había salvado de los regaños _–para que conozcas a alguien y te cases, porque aunque quiero mucho a Telpo, también quiero tener otros nietos._

_-Pero madre, ya no estoy en edad para cortejar doncellas_ –se quejó Nelyo –_además sabes que bien que la que era mi prometida_

_-se casó con otro el momento que abandonaste Aman, eso ya lo sé, pero eso no te impide buscar otra novia. Siempre fuiste mi hijo más apuesto, no puedo creer que no haya elfa que no haya puesto los ojos en ti._

_-Eso siempre dicen las madres_ –dijo Maedhros sonrojado como pocas veces

_-si hasta Moryo con su mal carácter pudo conseguir una muchacha que se casara con él, por que tu no puedes hacer lo mismo?_ –justo en ese momento entró Caranthir con su traje de fiesta.

_-Mamá!_

_-No quise decir eso pequeño –_dijo Nerdanel tratando de consolar a Carnistir –_sólo trataba de convencer a tu hermano, mejor enséñame con que atuendo piensas ir a la boda de tu primo._

_-este traje lo tengo desde…_ -Caranthir pensó largo rato –_ya no recuerdo, pero era para una ocasión especial._

_-era para el funeral de nuestro abuelo, el gran rey Finwe_ –le corrigió Maglor.

_-y no lo tomes a mal Moryo pero con ese traje negro te verás más oscuro que de costumbre_ –se burló Celegorm.

_-Turko tiene razón_ –dijo Nerdanel –_estos trajes de ustedes ya están pasados de moda, será mejor que les hagan unos nuevos, como corresponde a los hijos de Feanor._

_-Así se habla mamá _–festejó Curufin –_ningún hijo de Curufinwe Feanaro puede andar mal vestido_

_-así podré restregarle en la cara a mi esposa de lo que se pierde si no quiere volver conmigo –_dijo Caranthir

_-Y donde conseguiremos trajes adecuados para la boda –preguntó Maglor_

_-Yabanna me recomendó un sastre en Tol Galen que hace los modelos que Olorin diseña, son muy populares en esta época._

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **Los personajes son de la obra del buen profesor Tolkien, si no fuera por él no estaría escribiendo estas historias sobre los maravillosos elfos, nunca está demás recordarlo.

_-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-_

**La invitación 4**

Retrocedamos un poco y veamos como les fue a los gemelos y a Maeglin en su viaje a la casa de los hijos de Feanor, donde podemos encontrarlos charlando muy amenamente

_-Dices que eras amigo de los enanos?_

_-si, de los que vivían en Belegost y Nogrod_ –respondió Maeglin

_-entonces de seguro te llevarás bien con Legolas, a él también es amigo de los enanos –_dijo Elladan

_-además es pariente tuyo_ –siguió Elrohir

_-Ustedes han estado en casa de los hijos de Feanor? Cómo es?_ –preguntó Maeglin _–mi madre nunca me habló de ese lugar_

_-Es sorprendente –_dijo Elladan

_-Es algo único, una verdadera fortaleza_ –siguió Elrohir

_-Díganme como es_

_-Pues verás… tiene muchos habitaciones secretas y muchos pasillos, algunos no llevan a ninguna parte –_dijo Elrohir

_-Eso es porque Feanor no dejaba que nadie sepa el lugar exacto de la bóveda donde guardaba los silmarili. Nadie más que sus hijos y el rey Finwe sabían donde estaban._

_-que interesante –_dijo Maeglin –_que más sabes?_

_-Que Feanor hizo esto porque no quería esconderlos de Morgoth, pero finalmente los robó y mató al rey Finwe._

_-Cómo es que tú sabes todo eso?_ –preguntó Elrohir

-_Papá me hizo transcribir esa parte en uno de sus libros como castigo cuando creyó que fui yo quien se llevó el caballo de Glorfindel sin permiso_ –Explicó Elladan -_cuando todos saben que era Arwen quien se llevaba a Asfaloth al río. _

_-entonces fue Arwen la que se robó el caballo del que hablas?_ –preguntó Maeglin

_-No estoy muy seguro_ –dijo Elladan –_ya que Arwen estuvo en la cocina tratando de apagar el incendio que ocasionó cuando intentó preparar lembas para la cena_

_-Entonces no fue tu hermana_ –dijo Maeglin –_quien se robó el caballo?_

_-No lo sé, pero yo no fui _–dijo Elladan –_lo malo es que papá no me creyó porque yo sí había planeado llevarme a Asfaloth ese día, pero alguien se me adelantó._

_-que interesante historia_ –dijo Maeglin –_y tú donde estabas?_

_-yo? En ninguna parte–_ Elrohir se mostró sorprendido por la pregunta _–fui a pescar esa tarde._

_-un momento!_ –protestó Elladan –_si tú te fuiste a pescar y a mí castigaron por algo que no hice… _

No hace falta mucho como para que Elladan ate los cabos y se de cuenta de todo.

_-tú, fuiste tú_ –dijo Elladan –_tú te llevaste el caballo de Glorfindel y dejaste que papá me castigara._

_-Pero hermano, papá ya te había castigado, no tenía caso que nos castigara a los dos –dijo Elrohir_ –además te traje de cenar esa noche.

_-Y hasta ahora me entero, traicionado por mi propio hermano_

_-no te pongas tan melodramático Elladan_ –dijo Elrohir –_además tú también permitiste que Arwen me diera de comer sus pasteles de lodo, y no me avisaste aun cuando sabías bien de que estaban hechos._

_-Eso fue porque Arwen me los dio de comer primero_ –dijo Elladan

Demás está decir que lo que siguió del viaje fue pura discusión entre los gemelos, que no paraban de recordar las bromas pasadas. Por su parte Maeglin de cuando en cuando preguntaba si todavía iban en buena dirección porque aunque los gemelos tenían excelente sentido de orientación parecían distraídos en sus disputas.

_-Están seguros de que este es el camino?_ –preguntó Maeglin

_-Es un atajo!_ –dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos quienes ahora recordaban las viejas disputas sobre cierto sonajero de plata que les había sido obsequiado por Gil-Galad.

En otra escena podemos encontrar a Legolas, que se deslizaba silenciosamente entre los arbustos tratando de llegar a casa desapercibido, esfuerzos por demás vanos porque cuando menos lo esperaba escuchó una voz familiar.

_-Pero que veo_ –dijo Glorfindel –_la nueva versión de Legolas hoja verde más verde que nunca._

Legolas se volvió y vio a Glorfindel de la casa de la flor dorada acompañado por dos de sus mejores amigos.

_-No te burles Glorfindel y llévame a casa pronto_

_-cual es el apuro?_ –dijo Erestor

_-seguro quiere mostrarle a toda su familia lo bien que le queda ese nuevo vestido_ –continuó Ecthelion.

_-no es vestido, además, me van a llevar a casa si o no! –_dijo Legolas molesto

-_está bien, está bien_ –dijo Glorfindel –_sube a mi caballo_

_-Por cierto como fue que me encontraron –_preguntó Legolas _–creí que iba bien camuflado entre las malezas_

_-Créeme muchacho que con ese atuendo es difícil no verte_ –dijo Glorfindel.

_-Más aun si eres como Erestor quien creyó que eras una linda dama elfa_ –dijo riendo Ecthelion

_-con ese vestido que llevas cualquiera se_ confunde –dijo Erestor en su descargo

_-que no es vestido!_ –protestó Legolas.

Los tres jinetes se llevaron a Hoja verde a su casa, lugar del que salió más rápido de lo que entró y se fue directo al establo seguido por sus tres acompañantes

_-Que pasó Greenleaf, no está en casa tu mamá?_ –dijo Ecthelion

_-sí está, y con visitas_ –dijo Legolas rojo como un tomate _–Finduilas y un grupo de damas están tomando el té con ella._

_-Seguro les encantó tu nuevo vestido _–dijo Erestor

_-Que no es vestido!_ –protestó Legolas –_además yo ya me voy!_

_-a donde vas ahora Greenleaf? –_preguntó Glorfindel

_-A deshacerme de este problema_ –dijo Legolas montando en su caballo

_-creo que tus problemas apenas comienzan_ –le dijo Ecthelion.

_-si, pero como nosotros no queremos inmiscuirnos nos vamos_ –habló Erestor –_especialmente cuando esos problemas se llaman Thranduil_.

Casi sin darle importancia a estas palabras Legolas se fue al galope con dirección al bosque, para que una vez encuentre el lugar más remoto y escondido, pueda enterrar ese pedazo de tela horrible sin testigos, lastima no era el único que andaba por esos paraje solitarios

_-Bonito atajo el que tomamos_ –dijo Maeglin –_llegamos justo al lugar de partida._

_-fue culpa de Elrohir_

_-mi culpa? Fue tuya Elladan, tu dijiste que giráramos a la izquierda_

_-Pero tú nos hiciste tomar el puente cuando debimos haber ido río arriba_

_-Elladan, Elrohir, que hacen aquí?_ –preguntó Legolas –_y quien es él?_

_-Mi nombre es Maeglin_ –respondió el pálido elfo mirando insistentemente en los ojos de Greenleaf –_tú eres?_

_-Legolas_

_-Legolas? conocí un elfo que se llamaba igual que tú, tenía una aguda vista._

_-Debe ser una coincidencia_ –dijo Legolas –_yo soy un elfo de los bosques, no creo que me hayas conocido antes_

_-De los bosques? –_Maeglin dijo para sí mirando el traje de Legolas–_sabía que los elfos de los bosques eran alegres, pero no para tanto_

_-Y que te trae por aquí?_ –preguntó Legolas

_-iba camino de la casa de los hijos de Feanor, pero me temo que perdimos el rumbo._

_-la casa de los hijos de Feanor, yo sé donde queda, si quieres puedo llevarte._

_-te lo agradeceré _

_-Y nosotros que!_ –dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos –_nosotros lo llevaremos_

_-Eso si que no –_dijo Glorfindel

-_Glorfindel que haces aquí!_

_-Su madre nos envío para que los lleváramos con el maestro sastre para que se midan sus nuevos trajes_ –dijo Ecthelion

_-fue una buena idea seguir a Legolas_ –dijo Erestor –_sabíamos que tarde o temprano ustedes se encontrarían y tramarían alguna travesura._

_-Pero como? no dejé ninguna huella, ninguna pista_ –dijo Legolas acongojado

_-Con ese vestido no hace falta, todos pueden verte a diez kilómetros de distancia._

_-Andando muchachos_ –dijo Glorfindel –_saben que a su mamá no le gusta esperar._

Cabizbajos se fueron los gemelos seguidos de sus tres escoltas, mientras Legolas se quedó a solas charlando con Maeglin en medio del bosque

_-Oye Glorfindel _–dijo Ecthelion –_ese que estaba con Legolas no era Maeglin?_

_-sí, era él_ –respondió el guardián de la casa de la flor dorada

_-Crees que sea prudente dejarlo solo con Legolas?_

_-El muchacho puede cuidarse solo_ –dijo Glorfindel –_si Mandos decidió liberar a Maeglin seguro fue por algo. Además todavía tenemos que encontrar a Lord Elrond._

_-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-_

_Como todos contestan los reviews, yo también contestaré los que me llegan, no creo que se molesten, además son pocos, pero bien intencionados._

**Altariel**** de Valinor:** Gracias por tus comentarios, si Gandalf tiene mucho que ver con los modelitos para elfos, ahora que ya le creció de nuevo la barba.

**Misao**: hola Misao, en respuesta a tus preguntas te diré que Legolas y los hijos de Elrond no sufren, hacen sufrir. Gandalf no fumó sino rumió su venganza, y que sé yo como me acuerdo de los nombres, ellos simplemente aparecen en mi cabeza

**Ninde** si los elfos no son serios, en el Hobbit se muestra a los elfos muy alegres que se burlan de los enanos, no veo porque en tiempos paz no puedan comportarse más relajados. Pero es sólo un punto de vista.

Gracias por sus comentarios, seguiré escribiendo esta historia y a ver en que acaba, y a ver quien termina casado al final.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota**: aquí declaro que todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual del querido profesor Tolkien, quien seguro no estaría de acuerdo con este fic, pero luego creo que muy pocos fics le hubieran gustado, si no ninguno.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**La invitación 5**

_-Sería usted tan amable de subirse a este banquito…_ –dijo el maestro sastre nerviosamente con una cinta de medir en la mano.

_-Para qué?_ –se rió Caranthir _–que no es lo suficientemente alto?_

-_mejor cállate Moryo si no quieres que de un golpe te deje más bajo_ –Maedhros, obviamente estaba de mal humor.

_-Es para tomarle las medidas_ –dijo el maestro sastre _–sólo será un momento._

_-está bien –_gruño Maedhros –pero dese prisa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

-como que? –preguntó Curufin en tono burlón –_oh__ sí! ya recuerdo, tienes que encontrar esposa._

Maedhros estaba listo para saltar sobre el cuello de Curufinwe si no hubiera notado que el maestro sastre daba brinquitos detrás de él

_-y usted?_ –dijo Maedhros todavía molesto _-que se supone que hace!_

_-es en verdad usted alto_ –dijo el maestro sastre –_será mejor que baje del banquito para que pueda medirle los hombros._

_-decídase de una buena vez, que no ve que no tengo todo el día para estar perdiendo aquí..._ –Maedhros calló al ver los rostros de sus hermanos que estaban a punto de lanzarle otro de sus _dardos –y ustedes mejor se callan o verán la boda de Findarato en compañía de Mandos._

_-si nosotros no dijimos nada_ –dijo con cara de inocencia Celegorm.

_-claro_ –dijo Caranthir _–tu no dices nada porque no te conviene._

_-creo que es más difícil que tú encuentres una esposa antes que Maedhros_ –le siguió Kurvo –_y eso ya es mucho decir_

_-Retira lo dicho!_

_-oblígame_

_-Moryo, Kurvo, Turko, por favor compórtense_ –Maglor tuvo que intervenir

_-sí –_dijo Amrod –_además asustan al pobre sastre_

_-Miren como se esconde detrás de Maedhros_ –añadió Amras

_-no me escondo de nadie_ –dijo el sastre que estaba parado detrás de Maedhros, y es que a pesar de tantos años algunos elfos todavía se mostraban susceptibles de tan sólo escuchar el nombre de Feanor y sus hijos -es que tengo que medirle los hombros

_-todavía no termina con los hombros!_ –protestó Maedhros –_está hace una hora con lo mismo!_

_-Es que usted se mueve demasiado_ –dijo el sastre –_si se quedara quieto un minuto ya habría terminado_

_-Me está echando la culpa! –_dijo Maedhros en tono amenazador

El gran error del sastre en ese momento fue ver en los ojos del Tercer Finwe, lo que vio, nadie es capaz de explicar, sólo los que han visto el fondo de Angband tienen, por eso el elfo sólo se limitó a tragar saliva y esperar su fin.

_-Nelyafinwe Maitimo! deja en paz al pobre elfo!_ -Nerdanel entró en el taller del sastre intespentivamente _-Son el colmo, no puedo dejarlos un minuto ya se meten en problemas _

_-Pero si sólo querían jugar un rato_ –dijo Mahtan sonriente que había acompañado a su familia –_No le hacen daño a nadie._

_-Porque no les permití traer sus espadas consigo_ -dijo Nerdanel. Refunfuñando como cualquier madre.

_-querían hacer este viaje con sus espadas?_ –dijo el elfo sastre

_-no te preocupes_ –le dijo Celegorm al oído _–conocemos otras catorce maneras de matar sin necesidad de usar espadas_

-_cinco de ellas, sólo con las manos_ –dijo Caranthir al sastre que ya estaba pálido.

_-Maedhros conoce incluso una más usando sólo la mano izquierda_ –añadió Curufin.

Nunca otro elfo que había vivido toda su vida en la tierra bendecida luego de la guerra de las joyas se sintió tan cerca de a su fin, sudaba frío y el color se le fue del luminoso rostro, como si le hubieran apagado la luz.

_-disculpe usted las molestias_ –dijo Nerdanel _–ahora mismo verá como mis hijos se comportan como deben, Maitimo __párate__ derecho para que este buen elfo te mida tu nuevo traje y ustedes mantendrán las bocas cerradas si saben lo que les conviene!_

Fue como si alguien hubiera apagado el incendio que eran a veces los hijos de Feanaro.

_-bien, ahora iré con su abuelo a ver que presentes le llevarán a Finrod –amenazó_ nuevamente Nerdanel, luego se dirigió al sastre _–Se los encargo mucho, si se portan mal nada más me avisa._

Claro, pensó el sastre, como los elfos muertos pueden hablar con los vivos, no habrá problemas.

Tímidamente el sastre comenzó a tomarle las medidas a Maedhros que todavía mantenía el ceño fruncido y ahora estaba mirando al vacío con los brazos cruzados.

Justo en ese momento entraron Celebrian, Elladan y Elrohir y el fugitivo Elrond que tenía enredados en los cabellos pasto y hojas secas del bosque.

_-ya los encontré!_ –dijo Celebrian, que tenía a Elrond agarrado de una de sus puntiagudas orejas –_ya puede medirles sus trajes nuevos._

La hija de Galadriel se detuvo en seco al ver a los siete elfos con peor reputación de Aman. Especialmente a Maitimo con su cara de enojo.

_–sabía que no fue buena idea hacer este viaje tan largo por unos trajes, para una fiesta a la que no tengo el menor interés de asistir_ –dijo para sí Nelyo sacudiendo la cabeza.

_-oh! veo que está usted ocupado maestro sastre –_dijo Celebrian _–esperaremos en el pasillo._

_-De ninguna manera –_dijeron los hijos de Feanor que no pudieron suprimir la sonrisa de sus rostros al ver como Celebrian traía al pobre Elrond –_nosotros ya nos íbamos._

_-Pero todavía no termino ni con el primero de ustedes_ –dijo el sastre.

_-le enviaremos nuestras medidas en una carta_ –dijo Maedhros

_-Pero primero tienen que escoger los modelos para sus trajes_ –insistió el sastre

_-se lo dejamos a su criterio_ –dijo Curufin –_nosotros ya nos vamos._

_-pase usted –_dijo el elfo que ya había recobrado el color, pensando en que no fue muy inteligente de su parte querer retener a los hijos del Espíritu de Fuego por más tiempo en su taller, ahora al menos no tendría que preocuparse más por ellos, incluso pensó en enviarles los trajes con alguien lo suficientemente loco como para que fuera a buscarlos a su morada.

Los demás hijos de Feanor ni se despidieron, sólo le dirigieron miradas de condolencias a Elrond que parecía estar pasándola muy mal, éste al igual que sus hijos se veían abatidos. Pero debemos decir que hubiera sido mejor que los hijos de Feanor se quedaran un momento más y ver en que se metían, así tal vez los lamentables acontecimientos que ocurrieron más tarde se hubieran evitado.

_-Bueno, que esperan_ –dijo Celebrian –_quítense esos harapos que visten y colóquense la nueva ropa que mande a hacer especialmente para ustedes. Y si se les ocurre escapar de nuevo, tengo a Glorfindel, Ecthelion y Erestor vigilando todas las salidas de aquí._

Los elfos obedecieron y cada uno se vistió con el traje nuevo para la boda de Finrod.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_Misao__: si ellos son muy rencorosos, creo que podrían asesinarme si supieran que yo escribo estos fics. Lo de una novia para Maedhros, todavía no lo he decidido, no quisiera poner a la horrenda Mary Sue en mis historias._

_Ninde__: por supuesto que no me molestó tu comentario, pero sólo puse eso como una aclaración, y es que cuando trato de escribir algo serio, las historias me salen muy extrañas. Prefiero la simpleza de un fic de humor a las densas historias tristes o las romanticas historias donde todos viven felices, pero aburridos. Aunque a pocos les guste mis historias._


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son de la obra del profesor Tolkien, de quien más podrían ser,a aso conocen otro que escriba historias tan fantásticas? Si saben algo hacen saber

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**La invitación 6**

-_Lo sentimos mucho Elrond, pero tú sabes como es_ –dijo Glorfindel quitando con la punta de los dedos, las hojas secas del cabello del señor de Rivendell _–no podemos negarnos a una petición de Lady Celebrian _

_-No fue nuestra intención el que rodaras por el bosque_ –dijo Ecthelion sosteniendo la túnica de Elrond mientras éste se cambiaba

_-Corrías tan rápido que si no te lanzábamos ese lazo hubiera sido imposible alcanzarte –_acotó Erestor encogiendo los hombros.

Elrond sólo frunció el ceño ante este comentario, fue atrapado como si fuera un vil animal y todo por órdenes de su propia esposa. Elrond resopló y contó hasta diez mentalmente, no tenía caso enojarse con ellos, después de todo, tal vez si cooperaba las cosas pasarían pronto.

_-que tal me veo_ –dijo Elrond con su nuevo traje morado con bordes plateados, y hombros fruncidos.

_-Si nos disculpas un momento Elrond –_dijo Ecthelion –_vamos muchachos._

Y uno a uno salieron los tres elfos, pero no hay que tener el oído muy fino para escuchar las carcajadas desde afuera.

_-Que pasa?_ –preguntó Elladan, vestido con una larga túnica azul claro y mangas de seda

_-no tengo la menor idea_ –dijo el gemelo vestido con idéntico traje.

Elrond sólo sacudió la cabeza, los problemas no se acabarían tan rápido

En Formenos, luego de recorrer un largo camino, Legolas y Maeglin llegaron. Pero para su sorpresa la casa estaba sin sus habituales ocupantes.

_-Se fueron con abuela Nerdanel a hacer algunos preparativos para la boda de tío Findarato_ –fue la única explicación que recibieron de Celebrimbor

_-entonces Maedhros y sus hermanos irán a la fiesta? Que bien!_ –dijo Legolas saltando de la alegría.

_– por cierto, Bonito traje Legolas, vas alguna fiesta de disfraces?_ –dijo Celebrimbor que esperó el momento justo para mencionar lo que hace rato notó

_-No te burles Celebrimbor, no tienes algún traje extra para que pueda quitarme de encima este vestido?_

_-hasta que al fin te convenciste_ –dijo Maeglin _–vengo diciéndole todo el camino que lo que lleva puesto es un vestido_

_-y recién lo nota_ –dijo Celebrimbor siguiéndole la corriente a Maeglin _–creí que notabas la diferencia entre vestido y túnica._

_-Se ve que se llevan bien ustedes dos_ –dijo Legolas –_se conocen de antes?_

_-A decir verdad sí, nos conocemos _–dijo Celebrimbor –_yo viví un tiempo en Gondolin luego de la caída de Nargothrond, me fui justo antes de que el dragón llegara, lastima no pude llevarme a prima Finduilas porque se quedó esperando a ese desastre con patas que llamaban Turin._

_-Otra vez esos mugrosos humanos_ –dijo Maeglin _–Lástima que le prometí a Mandos no hablar más del tema. Yo fui uno de los pocos en la ciudad que supo que Celebrimbor estaba allí, gracias a mi aguda vista pude saberlo._

_-Interesante historia –_dijo Legolas por un momento olvidando su mal humor

_-No tanto como la historia del elfo de los bosques que no sabía diferenciar entre un vestido y una túnica_ –dijo Celebrimbor sólo para molestar una vez más a Hoja verde, pero luego añadió _–puedes cambiarte en mi habitación, seguro encontrarás algo que te quede._

Legolas entró a la habitación de Celebrimbor y encontró que su habitación estaba llena de pequeños objetos, algunos parecían mágicos pues se movían de tan sólo tocarlos, como una pareja de elfos que bailaba al compás de una tonada que salía de una esfera, había también muchas joyas de todos los materiales que se pudieran moldear, todo tipo de alhajas, pero ni un solo anillo, Legolas comprendió perfectamente esto y se cambió su excéntrico atuendo por otro más sencillo, como Greenleaf acostumbraba a vestir.

Le pareció extraño que Celebrimbor y el fueran casi de la misma talla aunque sentía las mangas eran un poco más largas, sin embargo se sintió aliviado de no llevar más encima aquel horripilante traje que su padre había mandado a hacer. En que estaría pensando el antiguo rey de Mirkwood al escoger semejante esperpento. Sería algún tipo de castigo? Legolas se portó bien, últimamente, no creía haber hecho nada que trajera sobre él la cólera de Thranduil. Se remangó las mangas y dejó de pensar en ello. Colgó su traje verde esmeralda junto con los demás atuendos de Telperinquar y salió a reunirse con los demás.

Una vez solucionado este pequeño problema del atuendo de Legolas, Los tres elfos se quedaron charlando sobre viejos tiempos y no fue hasta el día siguiente que decidieron salir de cacería a explorar un lugar recién descubierto por Celegorm, donde según les dijo había una nueva especie de animal, pequeño pero feroz. Y como cuando se junta tres elfos curiosos, los problemas corren hacía ellos como moscas a la miel.

Ahora bien, Nerdanel y sus hijos regresaron más pronto de lo que esperaban, todo gracias al incidente iniciado por Caranthir en el pueblo cerca de la casa de los hijos de Finarfin, quienes se enfrascaron en una guerra de palabras, los motivos sobraban, además de que no hacía falta mucho para que Caranthir y Angrod, una vez más terminaran peleando por trivialidades, por más que Maglor o el mismo Aegnor trataran de detenerlos. No importaba que un montón de elfos curiosos se arremolinara para ver lo que pasaba

_-no tienes la menor oportunidad_ –fueron las palabras de Angarato _–todos saben que no hay elfo sobre Aman que soporte tu mal carácter. No creo que puedas reconquistar a tu esposa_

_-Eso lo veremos _-le respondió Caranthir –_además nosotros seremos los elfos más elegantes de la fiesta, ya tenemos nuestros trajes nuevos, especialmente diseñados por los Maiar._

_-tú ni con el traje de Manwe te verías elegante_ –dijo Angrod -_con tus modales de humano._

_-golpes bajos a mí no! _–Protestó Caranthir

_-Hey!_ –se quejó Tuor que andaba por ahí de curioso con los otros elfos –_a mí no me metan en esto._

_-tú eres el que se mete en nuestros asuntos_ –dijeron al mismo tiempo Caranthir y Angrod. De lo que sucedió a continuación, mejor será no recordar. Porque son escenas muy poco élficas, aun con un humano metido en medio.

Volvamos a Formenos, donde luego de estos incidentes, nuestros elfos no llegan precisamente del mejor humor.

_-Telperinquar! Telperinquar!_ –llamó Curufin a su hijo –_donde se habrá metido, necesito la cinta de medir_

_-busca en su habitación no creo que se moleste_ –dijo Maglor

Curufin entró a la habitación de su querido hijo y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas la cinta para medir, pero no fue eso lo que encontró.

_-que es esto?_ –se preguntó viendo el traje esmeralda de Legolas –_que significa esto?_

Atarinke se quedó unos momentos pensativo mirando este extraño atuendo casi sin parpadear. Reflexiones que se vieron interrumpidas por sus dos hermanos, Moryo y Turko.

_-Mamá dice que te des prisa_ –dijo Moryo

-_ya quiere enviar nuestras medidas donde ese sastre_ –dijo Turko –_que llevas en la mano?_

Curufin le alcanzó a Celegorm el traje de Legolas y no dijo nada

_-que es estó?_ –preguntó el fuerte Finwe _–parece un vestido? De quien es?_

_-De una doncella? _–dijo Caranthir intrigado –_acaso Telpo ya se casó con alguien y no nos avisó?_

_-espera un poco_ –dijo Turkafinwe _–nosotros sabríamos, eso no se puede esconder, además este vestido parece demasiado grande como para que lo use alguna doncella, más bien parece que es de la talla de…_

Celegorm calló en seco, era mejor no pronunciar aquellas palabras delante de Curufin.

_-que voy a hacer!-_dijo desesperado Curufinwe Atarinke.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_Ninde__: ya falta poco, ten un poco de paciencia, uno de estos días, saldrán esos capítulos. Mientras veremos que más les podemos hacer a los elfos tan lindos._

_IlmarëRochindil__: que bueno que te gusten mis descabellados fics, algunos no tienen mucho sentido, pero en fin. Lo de Galadriel, es algo que está en los gustos de cada uno. Cada quien tiene su propia opinión._

_Isiliel__: los hijos de Feanor también son mis favoritos, especialmente Nelyo, el mejor elfo si me preguntan. (Beledien sale con su pancarta: Maitimo para presidente de los noldor) de hecho me caen casi todos los elfos, menos Galadriel y Luthien, igual que tú._


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: **Otra vez, los personajes y lugares son de la obra del profesor Tolkien, como no podía ser de otra manera, ya acabé al fin con el séptimo capítulo, es que a veces no puedo escribir nada, tampoco cuando escribo me salen las mil maravillas, en fin.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**La invitación 7**

Maglor entró rápidamente a la habitación de Telperinquar porque temía que sus hermanos algo pudieran estar tramando, ya había aprendido que juntar a Celegorm con Caranthir y Curufin, era peligroso como guardar pólvora en la cocina.

_-Mamá se impacienta_ –dijo Kano ceñudo –_seguro algo están tramando._

Curufin sólo miró a su hermano mayor con una mirada patética, mientras que Turko y Moryo se mostraron molestos.

Casi con la voz entrecortada Curufin le contó sus suposiciones a Maglor. Enseñándole el traje de Legolas, que equivocadamente creían era de Telperinquar, estaban ahora suponiendo que el nieto de Feanor o estaba loco o iba en camino, o suponiendo lo peor, que tal vez, a Celebrimbor no le gustaran las doncellas sino los mancebos.

_-debes estar bromeando_ –le dijo Celegorm que de todos era el que había conservado mejor la calma –_Telperinquar no es de esos. _

_-Como puedes saberlo?_ –dijo Caranthir –_alguna vez hablaste con Telperinquar de porque nunca se casó?_

_-el no estar casado no significa que no te gusten las elfas_ –dijo Turko –_yo puedo dar fe de ello. Si quieres averiguarlo, por que no hablan con él y le preguntan, creo que debe tener una explicación muy buena respecto a este horrendo vestido. Es algo que sólo Luthien se pondría._

Ahora bien, Celegorm metió a Luthien en la discusión lo que le quitó credibilidad, por eso no hicieron caso de sus sabias palabras, porque además es Celegorm, nadie espera que diga algo sabio nunca, pero esta debieron haberlo escuchado.

_-Y si le consiguiéramos una novia_ –dijo Caranthir –_digo, para estar seguros._

_-Es Ridículo_ –bufó Turkafinwe –_tu Kurvo como padre sólo tienes que ir y hablarle_

_-yo no quiero hablar con Telpo de esto_ –dijo Curufin, que estaba muy asustado por su hijo –_prefiero seguir el consejo de Caranthir y buscarle una novia a Cele…_

Curufin no pudo seguir porque en ese momento entró Nerdanel.

_-Así que ahora tengo que venir a buscar a mis hijos como si fueran niños otra vez? Que era lo que decías Curufin?_

_-Mamá_ –dijo Curufin –_hablaba de Celegorm, hay que conseguirle una novia._

_-De eso hablabas?_ –dijo Turko molesto.

_-Sí, ya es hora de que sientes cabeza y formes una familia_ –dijo Maglor, quien repentinamente tomó partido del bando de Atarinke –_Ya encontré la cinta de medir, vamos a la sala._

Mientras en Aman, la noticia de la pelea entre Caranthir y Angrod llegó a oídos de Finarfin.

_-Es que no lo puedo creer_ –decía el rey de los noldor –_otra vez peleando en plena plaza pública con tu primo, y para colmo metiste en todo esto a Tuor, si no hubiera sido por Voronwe que vino a avisarme, no hubiera llegado a tiempo para detenerlos, al última vez que hubo una pelea así, acabó con un destierro…_

_-de Feanor_ –interrumpió Galadriel –_y merecido se lo tenía._

_-No querrías que desterraran a Caranthir, o sí?_ –habló Finrod.

_-como plan no es muy inteligente sabes, ya vive bastante lejos_ –dijo Aegnor

_-también debiste considerar que el desterrado fueras tú_ –dijo Orodreth –_entonces tendrías que irte a vivir con ellos._

Angrod ya estaba muy molesto con las burlas de sus hermanos, era cierto que él fue quien comenzó la pelea, pero no era motivo para que fuera objeto de burlas, pensaba Angarato, y es que Caranthir y Angrod eran parecidos en ese sentido, muy animosos de espíritu, pero como nunca le cayó bien el Oscuro Finwe, era algo que jamás admitiría.

Los regaños continuaban a lo que Angrod tuvo que contestar con alguna excusa por demás infantil

_-Es que ese Caranthir se la pasa molestando_ –trató de decir en su defensa –_presumía de que les estaban confeccionando unos traje nuevos diseñados por los maiar._

Ahora está es la parte donde elfos inocentes se verán implicados en una venganza que nada tiene que ver con ellos, pero al ser todos noldor, algo de la maldición de Mandos todavía pesaba sobre sus cabezas, por eso es que ahora tenemos al pobre Finrod en la lista de clientes del humilde sastre que no es otra cosa más que el instrumento de una venganza que se le acabó por salir de las manos a un travieso Istar.

Galadriel, como siempre, aun conserva parte del rencor hacia los feanorianos, motivo por el cual, insistió tanto para que su hermano Finrod usara una de las creaciones de Mithrandir, porque siendo él el novio no puede ser opacado por nadie, menos por los elfos que tanto daño ocasionaron en la primera edad. Ahora tenemos a Finrod como la siguiente víctima de la moda, todo gracias a su hermana, pero debemos decir en defensa de Artanis que desde que se comenzaron con los preparativos de la boda, muy poco tiempo pasó en Tol Galen, y por lo mismo ignora como realmente se ven tan infames trajes, por eso es que nadie puede advertirle al pobre Findarato.

Ahora bien, muy adentro en las tierras salvajes, más allá de Formenos, podemos encontrar a tres elfos que ni sospechan el giro que tomaron las cosas, de saberlo ya habrían regresado a aclararlo todo, pero el destino es caprichoso (escritora, mejor dicho) por eso están tranquilos acechando a esta nueva criatura, que no es mas grande que un perro pequeño, de negro pelaje y patas cortas, y una voracidad insaciable.

_-algo se mueve_ –dijo Maeglin arrugando la nariz _–estás seguro de que vendrá a comer ese pedazo de carne descompuesta?_

-Eso me dijo tío Tyelkormo –dijo Celebrimbor –_es lo que come, de hecho lo descubrió cuando los sorprendió robando una de sus presas._

Y no pasó mucho antes de que el citado animal apareciera delante de ellos gruñéndole a todo cuanto se atravesara en su camino.

Legolas parecía desilusionado al ver al pequeño animal, eso era todo, para eso hizo este viaje tan largo, para ver a algo que no era más grande que una comadreja, ni estaba bonito este animalito, y por que tenían que esperarlo escondidos, Celebrimbor no les dio ninguna razón, motivo por el cual Legolas salto de su escondite y trato de atrapar a esta criatura sin saber que caer sobre el almuerzo de lo que nosotros conocemos como el demonio de Tasmania puede ser muy peligroso.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Isiliel: Es verdad ya, quisiera yo ver a Maedhros de presidente, yo votaría por él, tal vez haga un fic luego sobre este tema, pero todavía tengo que madurarlo.

Altariel de Valinor: Gracias por tus comentarios, se ve que disfrutas leyendo mis locas frases, por supuesto no es lo que dirían o harían los elfos, pero no creo que hayan sido todo el tiempo serios.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:** Sí, es el octavo capítulo de mi fic, que relata unas aventuras de los maravillosos elfos, de creación del profesor Tolkien, aventuras que sólo existen en mi imaginación porque no creo que semejantes barbaridades se le hubieran ocurrido.

**La invitación 8**

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

_-No te pongas así Legolas_ –decía Celebrimbor con una sonrisa imborrable _–estoy seguro de que no eres el primer elfo que es atacado por alguna criatura, apuesto a que mi tío Turkafinwe también fue mordido por algún animal alguna vez._

_-Pero no creo que lo hayan mordido en el trasero! _–dijo riendo Maeglin sin poder contenerse más, mientras a su lado iba echado de panza sobre su caballo Legolas, que no había hablado mucho durante el camino de regreso a la fortaleza de Formenos.

_-No te rías de mí_ –dijo molesto –_sabes que pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera de los tres_

_-sólo a los que no hicieron caso cuando les advertí sobre mantenernos ocultos_ –dijo Telperinquar

_-Y acaso nos dijiste el porque?_ –dijo Legolas –_nos dijiste, no deben saltar sobre esta criatura o pueden ser mordidos?_

_-en el trasero –_añadió Maeglin riendo como casi nunca lo había hecho

_-Bueno, a decir verdad, no sabía que eso podía suceder, de hecho el tío Turko sólo me dijo que no me acercara mucho, yo le hice caso, además que él tenía razón_

Era cierto, Celebrimbor le había advertido pero testarudamente no le hizo caso, por lo que el elfo de Mirkwood sólo resopló y volvió a guardar silencio.

_-Anímate Legolas_ –dijo Telpo –_Al menos no tendrás que ir a esa aburrida recepción con tu trajecito de luces._

El semblante de Legolas cambió por un momento, sintió un gran alivio por no tener que volver a ponerse semejante adefesio, el único problema era que ahora tendría que inventar una buena excusa para contarle a su padre, quien no se vería complacido de enterarse que su hijo se escapó de casa y se fue a Formenos a buscar una vez más a los hijos de Feanor y no conforme con eso regresó a casa con una herida, de la que no había oído nunca antes, otro elfo tuvo. Otra vez Legolas estaba acongojado.

Maeglin y su aguda vista pudieron darse cuenta de la preocupación de Legolas por lo que se solidarizó y le dijo

_-si quieres yo te llevo a casa, inventaremos algo en el camino._

_-Creí que querías conocer a mis tíos en Formenos_

_-Así es_ –dijo Lomion –_pero ya conozco el camino a tu casa, ahora Legolas necesita más de alguien que lo acompañe._

_-Pero puede quedarse en casa, a mis tíos les agrada mucho Greenleaf, así podremos atender bien sus heridas. Y Thranduil ni se enterará de lo ocurrido_

_-si es tan querido por tus tíos, creo que no estarán contentos de saber que te fuiste a tierras salvajes y dejaste que esto le ocurriera a Legolas._

Celebrimbor pudo verlo en ese momento. Todos sus tíos y su padre muy molestos regañando a Telpo por no haber sabido cuidar bien de Hoja verde, y de paso haberse marchado sin permiso, especialmente porque su Tío Turkafinwe le había enseñado a esta nueva criatura pero le había pedido que lo guardara en secreto, los motivos no los sabía, pero sí que él estaría muy enojado si supiera que Telpo le contó este secreto a los primeros elfos que se atravesaron. Celegorm ya no confiaría más en Celebrimbor y con justa razón.

_-tienes razón_ –dijo Celebrimbor –_creo que lo mejor será que lleves a Legolas a su casa y yo regresaré a Formenos para evitar mayores problemas._

Pero quien puede sacar a Celebrimbor de los problemas en los que ya está?

Si vamos a Tol Galen, podremos encontrar a un afanado sastre que va dándoles los toques finales a unos trajes que ya le fueron encargados.

_-que bueno que Mithrandir me aconsejó con los modelos para los trajes de los hijos de Feanaro, no creo que hubiera podido escogerlos solo, además jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que él los conociera personalmente, y por eso sabe como son sus personalidades –_se apartó de la cara un mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos –_Hoy terminaré con esto y mañana comenzaré con el traje del señor Finrod, lo bueno es que no tendré que volver a molestar al señor Olorin, utilizaré el traje que era para el señor Thranduil, que bueno que declinó la oferta cuando vio el modelo, supongo que no todos comprenden las obras de arte del buen maia Mithrandir._

Mientras en la casa de Finarfin con cada día que pasa las cosas se ponen más frenéticas, y con Galadriel organizándolo todo, las cosas se ponen color de hormiga.

_-No, aquellas lámparas van a la izquierda, no! Esa vajilla no! La de plata, encarga por otros cien cubiertos, que tengo que hacerlo todo yo sola?_ –decía Galadriel que trataba de organizar la mejor fiesta que jamás hubo en Aman _–donde se habrán metido Angarato y Aikanaro, hace horas que los mandé a que probaran los vinos para la recepción._

_-los señores Angrod y Aegnor todavía están en la bodega_ –dijo una dama elfa que ayudaba en los quehaceres del palacio del rey Finarfin.

_-Pues ve a llamarlos, los necesito para que me digan si ya están listas las habitaciones de nuestros parientes de Alqualonde_

_-Ya los llamamos_ –dijo otro elfo –_pero dicen que no subirán._

_-Como que no subirán! Si mi padre les ordenó que me ayudaran en todo lo necesario y ahora se atreven a desobedecer no sólo a su padre sino al rey de los noldor! Yo misma iré por ellos!_

Nerwen bajó corriendo las escaleras del palacio hasta el sótano donde estaban las bodegas de los mejores vinos del rey Arafinwe para encontrarse con un cuadro muy poco élfico

_-Mira quien llegó Angarato!_ –dijo Aegnor _–la varonil dama!_

_-Salud hermanita_ –levantó su copa Angrod _–ven a brindar con nosotros por Finrod!_

_-Sí por Findarato, a quien no le prohibieron que se uniera con la mujer que amaba, como a mí me lo prohibió_ –dijo con un tono de amargura Aegnor.

_-Pero que en el nombre de Eru hacen!_ –dijo sorprendida Artanis al ver a sus hermanos bastante bebidos.

_-lo que nos mandaste hacer…_ -dijo sonriente Angrod _–vinimos a probar los vinos que serviremos en la recepción_

_-Están muy buenos_ –dijo Aegnor sirviéndose más vino en su copa –_ven y compruébalo tú misma._

Sí le dio un síncope o no a Galadriel no lo sabemos, porque se le nubló todo en ese momento, sólo se puede decir que despertó en su cama cuando faltaba un día para la boda de Finrod.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

QUE SERÍA DE ESTE FIC SIN USTEDES QUE LO LEEN.

Isiliel: sí, yo también quiero ver a Maedhros de presidente, pero como que ando retrasada con lso fics, pero seguro algo se me ocurrirá y podremos hacer campaña por este elfo tan lindo.

Manquehuito a.k.a. Misao: uno de esos animalitos sería un buen regalo para la dama blanca, pero no es su boda ella no recibe obsequios, además Celegorm ya tiene algo preparado para ella.

Altariel de Valinor: Es cierto, Legolas no aprende y no aprenderá por un rato para alegría de todos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota:** los personajes y lugares son de Tolkien, de su gran trabajo como creador de la Tierra Media y sus alrededores, este fic son puras patrañas mías, y forman parte de lamisca bola de mentiras que escribo por aquí.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**La invitación 9**

Cuando los hijos de Feanor recibieron sus atuendos para la boda de Finrod se obtuvieron las mismas reacciones, y cada hermoso rostro mostraba una expresión idéntica a la de sus hermanos, una mezcla de conmoción y horror, con algo de incredulidad.

Colgados en el salón de la fortaleza de Formenos, siete túnicas finamente confeccionadas, cada una de diferentes colores, con tonos que comenzaban con el rojo, anaranjado, amarillo, verde, azul, añil y violeta, semejantes a un arco iris.

Cada uno de ellos llevaba prendida una etiqueta con el nombre del elfo al que le correspondía cada uno de estos coloridos trajes.

_-Nelyafinwe Maitimo_ –leyó Maedhros frente al traje rojo encendido –_debe ser una broma._

_-Kanafinwe Makalaure_ –siguió Maglor al ver el traje anaranjado que tenía en las manos _–esto debe tratarse de un error._

_-Turkafinwe Tyelkormo!_ –dijo fuera de sí Celegorm apretando con ambas manos la túnica amarilla con su nombre _–ni que fuera un pato!_

_-Morifinwe Carnistir_ –dijo casi sin voz Caranthir sin atreverse a tocar el traje verde hoja _–que!_

_-Curufinwe Atarinke_ –dijo Curufin con miraba extraña, al tomar el traje azul con pedrería bordada en todo el frente del traje –_parece un vestido!_

_-Pityafinwe Ambarussa_ –dijo Amrod viendo el traje añil con abombadas mangas de seda -_no encargué un vestido_.

_-Telufinwe Ambarussa_ –Dijo Amras delante del traje violeta con ruedo de encaje fruncido –_ni yo._

Nadie supo como fue que Nerdanel convenció a sus hijos de vestirse con esos coloridos trajes y salir de casa con ellos, pero a su llegada a Tirion sobre Tuna, por el simple hecho de ser los hijos del Espíritu de Fuego su presencia no podía pasar desapercibida.

Algunos elfos curiosos sacaban sus cabezas por los balcones para ver a la comitiva que lentamente avanzaba hacia el palacio del rey Finarfin, todos cubiertos con largas capas aun si el brillante sol estuviera brillando directamente sobre ellos, ni siquiera la llegada de la novia pudo ese día llamar tanto la atención de los habitantes de la ciudad de los noldor.

Maedhros que iba a la vanguardia giró su cabeza para asegurarse de que su madre y su abuelo Mahtan estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar sus palabras

_-Ya conocen el plan, llegamos saludamos a Findarato y a Amarie y salimos lo más pronto posible de ese lugar sin ser vistos_ –Estaba claro que este no era de los mejores planes de Maedhros, pero no podemos culpar al bien formado elfo, quien todavía no podía recuperarse del shock del traje rojo sangre que fue obligado a vestir para la fiesta _–no creo que nos vayan a extrañar si desaparecemos._

_-Especialmente a ti Turko_ –dijo Caranthir –_El primo Finrod se alegrará cuando te marches._

_-Tú crees eso del querido primo Findarato?_ –dijo Celegorm siguiéndole la corriente a Caranthir _–y hasta le traje un presente especial al buen primo Finrod._

_-No será otro de tus balrogs de papel verdad?_ –Maedhros sintió motivos para preocuparse.

_-Oh no!_ –dijo Turkafinwe –_ese arte no es para todos, es algo especial que traje de uno de mis viajes a tierras salvajes._

Thranduil ya estaba en los jardines del palacio de Tirion, acompañado de Legolas, quien sanó rápidamente sus heridas gracias a las artes de Elrond. El elfo de Mirkwood todavía estaba molesto con Greenleaf por haber perdido así aquel traje que mandó hacer especialmente para él.

_-Fue porque estando nadando en el río unas urracas ladronas se llevaron el traje_ –Explicó Maeglin en esa oportunidad –_es que les atraen mucho las cosas brillantes y el vestido de Legolas era muy brillante._

_-Que no es vestido!_

Thranduil no parecía muy convencido, pero no hizo mayor escándalo por la llegada de un primo lejano como era Maeglin, aun cuando nunca antes se hubieran conocido, pero las costumbres de los eldar dicen que hay que ser hospitalario y más aun con tus propios parientes.

Al menos Legolas no se había metido en mayores problemas estando lastimado, el mantenerlo en casa todo el día sirvió para que no volviera a visitar a los hijos de Feanor, pero ahora con la presencia de Maeglin en casa, temió que su influencia pudiera ser tan o más nefasta que la de los hijos del Espíritu de Fuego.

En un rincón apartado, lo suficientemente alejado como para pasar desapercibidos, Elrond y sus hijos se sientan en una banca colocada convenientemente detrás de unos rosales, los tres se ven cabizbajos y suspiran uno tras otro sin remedio, si no fuera por los atuendos de brillantes colores que llevan puestos, hasta podría decirse que están en un funeral más que en una boda.

El murmullo en el centro del patio es constante, muchos elfos se encuentran luego de varios años, conversan sobre diferentes temas sobre cuan bonita era la novia o si se imaginaban que Findarato ya se había desposado durante su estancia en la Tierra Media, o temas como la nueva moda que en trajes que comenzaba a imponerse en la familia real de los Noldor.

Todo era alegría hasta que ingresaron Maedhros y sus hermanos a los jardines, los siete altivos y con miradas orgullosas, con ese fuego heredado de su padre que podía verse aun debajo de la capucha que llevaban sobre sus cabezas.

Un silencio incómodo llenó el lugar y hasta algunos elfos parecieron contener la respiración al verlos, en una mezcla de miedo y admiración, nadie se atrevía a hablar salvo una sola.

_-Que bueno que ya llegaron_ –dijo Galadriel con una fingida sonrisa en el rostro –_la ceremonia ya va a comenzar, mi padre y yo estamos encantados de recibirlos en esta ocasión tan especial_

_-Estamos honrados en presenciar este acontecimiento tan importante para Findarato querida prima –_dijo Maedhros antes de que sus hermanos pudieran decir algo, pero en el rostro de Maedhros no se vio ninguna sonrisa falsa –_Estamos seguros de que él será muy feliz con Amarie._

_-Nosotros también_ –dijo Galadriel –_ahora si me permiten sus capas, para que puedan disfrutar del agradable clima del lugar._

_-Así estamos bien_ –dijo Maglor –_si no te importa prima, sentimos algo de frío._

_-No es que estemos trayendo algún artefacto maligno con nosotros_ –dijo Caranthir –_pero si quieres asegurarte puedes rebuscar en mis bolsillos._

_-Madura de una vez_ –dijo Nerdanel –_No le hagas caso querida, sabes como es de bromista Moryo. Ahora querido quítate esa capa que está llena de polvo del camino_

_-Mamá yo preferiría hacerlo luego…_

_-dije ahora! Y lo mismo va para ustedes_

Maedhros tragó saliva y casi al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos se quitó la capa dejando al descubierto aquel traje de rojo encendido como si fuera la más hermosa rosa del jardín del palacio (Lo siento mucho por Maedhros u.u)

Si antes las voces callaron ante la llegada de los príncipes Noldor, ahora parecía que hasta detuvieron los latidos de sus corazones, nada se escuchó de los elfos cuando contemplaron por primera vez esos atuendos, como si los hijos de Feanor hubieran sido golpeados por un arco iris mientras venían en camino a la boda.

Sólo la risa de un niño se escuchó al fondo del jardín, hasta que alguien le tapó la boca con la mano y lo sacó corriendo del lugar.

_-Bueno, vamos a esperar a la novia –_dijo Maedhros con gran dignidad en sus palabras y una hermosa sonrisa –_nosotros estaremos por allá si nos necesitas, vamos._

Y fue seguido por sus hermanos en silencio mientras atravesaban el jardín, la gente les habría paso mientras el hijo mayor de Curufinwe los saludaba cordialmente y la gente le respondía igual, sus hermanos lo imitaron y disimuladamente se perdieron en el fondo del jardín cerca de los rosales

_-Vaya que es bromista Moryo –_le dijo Galadriel a Nerdanel –_y también sus hermanos._

_-A que te refieres querida? –_preguntó la mujer de Feanaro

_-A nada, linda, a nada, ahora si me disculpas, voy a ver si ya llegó Amarie –_Galadriel salió por la puerta que daba a uno de los salones del palacio donde Angrod y Aegnor estaban sentados con una bolsa de hielo sobre la frente cada uno

_-Díganme ya legó Amarie?_

_-Hace rato que está esperando en aquella sala_ –dijo Aegnor

_-Y por que demoran entonces la ceremonia?_ –dijo Galadriel quien no quería la boda arruinada.

_-Es que no encontramos al novio_ –dijo Angrod.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

VIVA USTEDES POR LEER MI FIC, ES SUYO TAMBIÉN!

Isiliel: que bueno que sigas leyendo este fic, es muy raro. Si sabía de Blind Guardian pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de escucharlos, estoy buscando alguno de sus discos. Gracias por tus comentarios y tu recomendación.

Ninde: Pues como viste ya se recuperó el buen Legolas, pero hay otras cosas más que le deparan al buen elfo de los bosques, como sabes todos lo queremos mucho como para dejarlo en paz, Gracias por tu apoyo

Altariel de Valinor: Y ni te imaginas que desastre, porque fics desastrosos escribo, sí! Es como saber que algo va a salir mal pero sigues adelante, no importa lo demás. Gracias por pasarte el trabajo de leer y mandar un review

Losselith: Sí, son como continuación de estos dos fics, pero no son necesarios leerlos para entender este, creo. Gracias por tu review, trataré de mejorar mi puntuación, y es que nunca fuui buena para eso, pero echando a perder se aprende.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota:** se debe decir que los personajes y lugares son creación del profesor Tolkien, y este es sólo otro fic más que nada tiene que ver con sacar algún beneficio de él, además debo decir que como el origen de Orodreth es algo confuso, sobre si es el hijo de Finarfin o el hijo de Angrod, tomaré en cuenta lo que dice el Silmarillion, porque es el más difundido.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**La invitación 10**

Justo después de saludar al rey Arafinwe y a Nolofinwe, Maedhros y sus hermanos con el mismo semblante relajado se retiraron al lugar más alejado de la recepción, a pesar de las miradas confundidas de sus tíos que se encontraban muy sorprendidos al ver a los hijos de Feanor en aquella ocasión con tan alegres atuendos.

La mirada de Elrond y los gemelos no podía mostrar más simpatía el momento en que vieron venir de lejos a los hijos de Feanor, y es que no era difícil verlos con esos colores y el montón de gente que se juntaba detrás de ellos con sus miradas curiosas y algo de asombro.

Maedhros pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de ello así que se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa y una mirada fría habló

_-Se les ha perdido algo mi buena gente?_

Los elfos son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para comprender que si siguen en esa actitud no vivirán otro día para contarlo, así que lentamente los invitados vuelven a sus normales charlas y tratar de hacer como que no vieron nada.

_-Maedhros tomó las cosas con mucha calma_ –dijo Elladan

_-Es que sabe como manejar estas situaciones_ –dijo Elrohir –_Por eso es un buen líder, no se deja amedrentar por nada ni nadie._

_-Ni por un mal sastre_ –dijo Maeglin que se unió a la conversación –_Thranduil dice que ni él ni Legolas trajeron capas, así que ni modo tendrán que pasearse por la boda en traje de señora._

Justo ese momento Maedhros se aproximó a Elrond y sus hijos y se dejó caer sobre la banca sacudiendo su cabeza

_-Por el dulce Eru, que habremos hecho para merecer esto_ –decía mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos –_que no hemos pagado ya por nuestros pecados durante nuestra estancia en Mandos._

_-No me digas que un elfo sastre de Tol Galen te hizo el traje_ –dijo Elrond cuando Maglor se acercó a él

_-Ay Elrond, si tu hermano Elros nos viera, no quiero ni pensar en que nos diría_

_-Nada bonito_ –dijo Celebrimbor vestido formalmente –_De hecho, creo que no hubiera dicho nada en absoluto._

_-Es que cuando te ríes es tan difícil hablar_ –dijo Maeglin

Maedhros y sus hermanos sólo voltearon a ver al elfo que no tenía miedo de los hijos de Feanor

_-yo te conozco_ –dijo Curufin –_eres el hijo de Aredhel Ar Feiniel_

_-y de ese elfo pálido de Nan Elmoth_ –dijo Celegorm

_-Sí ella es mi madre_ –dijo Maeglin _–pero no quiero hablar de mi padre_

_-No hablaremos de tu padre si tú no hablas de nuestros trajes_ –dijo Caranthir

_-dalo por hecho_

_-Por cierto no vi a Irisse por ninguna parte_ –dijo Maglor

Pero Irisse no se encuentra en el patio

_-Y ya con eso estás lista_ –dijo Aredhel –_oh__! pero mira, tu vestido tiene un hilo sobre salido, voy por unas tijeras_

_-Espera Irisse_ –dijo Amarie –_no importa, Findarato ya debe estar impacientándose, será mejor que vayamos de una vez_

_-Ahora vuelvo, no te muevas_ –Aredhel salió de la habitación sin hacer caso de Amarie

_-No sospecha nada todavía?_ –preguntó Galadriel cerca del pasillo de la habitación de Amarie

_-si lo hace no dice nada, pero ya se no sé que más hacer para que se retrase, no hay noticias de Finrod?_

_-Aikanaro y Angarato todavía lo buscan en el palacio Artaher fue a buscar a Glorfindel para que les ayude_

_-Pero donde pudo haber ido Findarato?_

Mientras en el patio los invitados también comienzan a impacientarse

_-Así que ustedes vienen de Alqualonde?_ –decía Glorfindel a unas muchachas que reían ante los galanteos del elfo de Lorien

_–seguro van a nadar al mar seguido_ –dijo Ecthelion en el mismo tono de conquistador

_-A mí me gustaría ir alguna vez –_dijo Erestor

_-Glorfindel, Ecthelion, Erestor que bueno que los encuentro_ –dijo Orodreth –_necesito hablar a solas con ustedes en privado_

_-justo ahora Arothir –_dijo Glorfindel –_estamos… ocupados._

_-Es muy importante_

_-si es tan importante dinos que es_ –dijo Erestor

_-No puedo decirles aquí_

_-por que?_ –preguntó Ecthelion –_no me digas que se terminó el vino!_

_-no, el vino no tiene nada que ver_

_-entonces no es importante_

_-que sí es muy importante_

_-si no nos dices que es entonces no iremos_

Para este punto la paciencia de Orodreth se acababa, y es que por ser el último hijo de Finarfin pocos le hacía caso.

_-Es Finrod, de acuerdo_ –dijo –_no lo encontramos_

_-Que!_ –dijeron los tres elfos al mismo tiempo

_-No nos estás jugando alguna broma?_ –preguntó Glorfindel que vio la seriedad en el rostro de Orodreth –_y porque lo dices así delante de los invitados, que, quieres armar un escándalo_

Orodreth los miró enojado

_-Me van a ayudar a buscarlo si o no?_

_-claro que iremos por Finrod –_dijo Ecthelion _–faltara más, pero tú mejor no te la pases diciendo por ahí que no hay novio._

_-nada como ese tipo de chismes para arruinar una boda_ –dijo Erestor.

Orodreth pensó en esos momentos que con elfos así, no le era difícil explicar la caída de Nargothrond, porque sentía que nadie le hacía caso, al menos ahora sólo le quedaba pedirles a las doncellas que estaban charlando con Glorfindel algo de discreción, pero cuando volteó a verlas ellas ya no estaban en el mismo lugar, sino más lejos, entablando una conversación con otros elfos, inaudible para Artaher pero completamente imaginable, cuando los demás invitados abrían la boca en señal de asombro ante las noticias de la posible suspensión de la boda real.

Estos chismes llegaron rápidamente hasta oídos de Fingon que dormitaba aburrido mientras escuchaba los relatos de Tuor sobre como había encontrado Gondolin, por suerte los elfos pueden dormir con los ojos abiertos y nadie se dio cuenta de que Findekano ya no prestaba atención a las palabras de humano.

-_Y dicen que los hijos de Feanor finalmente perdieron la cordura, por eso ahora visten de forma estrafalaria y tienen un nuevo culto de ya no venerar más a los valar sino a las flores._

_-Y que Findarato peleó con Amarie y se fue de Tirion y no piensa volver y que ya no hay boda pero no saben que hacer con la comida_

Fue lo que escuchó casi al mismo tiempo y dio un salto de su silla.

_-Que! Eso no es verdad!_

_-Que no es verdad que cuando llegué a aquella gruta estaba allí esa armadura_ –dijo Tuor –_Pero es cierto, y además hay que decir que era una buena armadura, de acero inoxidable, por eso aguantó la sal del mar durante tantos años y siempre quedó muy reluciente luego de pulirla muy poco._

_-que decías Tuor _–Fingon se levantó –_me disculpas un momento, ya regreso._

Findekano se marchó a comprobar que lo que había escuchado no era un sueño, de hecho no creía ninguno de los dos chismes, porque anoche había visto a Findarato y estaba contento por casarse, y menos creía lo que decían de Maedhros.

Fingon se fue a verificar por sí mismo estos rumores.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

Isiliel: gracias por tus comentarios, aunque creo que se me pasó la mano con eso de los trajes, pero que le vamos a hacer si es por una buena causa, como la risa de ustedes. Todavía no he podido conseguir nada de Blind Guardian, pero sigo buscando.

Nindë: sí, todavía no les ha pasado nada a los tres elfos altamente influenciables, pero eso no quiere decir que se han librado aun. Gracias por tus comentarios, sabes que siempre son bien recibidos, leídos y archivados.

Losselith: Gracias por el review, a veces ni yo sé lo que escribo y como va a terminar todo, por cierto lo del otro fic no era porque no me guste Fingon, si es uno de mis elfos favoritos, pero pienso que no siempre fue visto con buenos ojos por Feanor, además eso es lo que sucede cuando escribo un fic en veinte minutos, no hay mucho coherencia, sólo las palabras que fluyen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota:** Los personajes y los lugares son de la obra del buen profesor Tolkien, y como ven sigo con este fic, que no pude actualizar antes por motivos de fuerza mayor. Lo de los reviews, creo que mejor los contestaré con esa nueva opción para contestar reviews y si no tiene cuenta si me dejan su e-mail igual lo haré cuando tenga algo de tiempo, porque aprecio mucho sus apreciaciones, aunque suene redundante, pero así soy yo, ya no puedo cambiar.

_-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-_

**La invitación 11**

Curufin miraba al piso mientras pasaba cerca su esposa acompañada de otras damas que hicieron como que no vieron a los elfos que estaban sentados lejos las multitudes en los enormes jardines del palacio.

_-Lo hace apropósito_ –dijo Caranthir –_ahora va a llamar a mi esposa para que venga a ver con sus propios ojos lo que ha visto._

_-Tú crees eso Moryo?_ –preguntó Maglor de frente a sus hermanos –_yo creo más bien que quería ver si viniste, seguro se pregunta por qué no has ido a verla._

_-No me digas que todavía extrañas a tu elfa? –_dijo molesto Caranthir –_Si fue ella la que no quiso venir contigo._

_-En realidad yo se lo pedí –_dijo Makalaure –_no quería arriesgarla a todos los peligros de la guerra contra Morgoth, además que así la maldición de Mandos no pesaría sobre ella._

_-Pero no fue a verte cuando te liberaron de Mandos –_puntualizó Curufin –_y rechazó tu invitación para acompañarte a esta boda._

_-Es que supuso que sería yo quien la buscaría primero_ –Maglor suspiró –_creo que eso es lo que tengo que hacer, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo Kurvo._

_-Y cómo crees que voy a ir en estas fachas! _–dijo Curufin agarrando con rabia el brillante traje azul –_Me convendría más ir desnudo._

_-Además que así ya te ha visto antes _–dijo Celegorm –_sinceramente al menos tu traje no es amarillo, creo que hasta Huan me ladraría al verme en así._

_-Yo iré a buscarla _–dijo determinado Maglor dejando solos a sus hermanos.

_-Tenemos que hacer algo_ –dijo Caranthir –_no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados mientras somos el hazmerreír de la fiesta, si a Maedhros no se le ocurrió nada para sacarnos de esto, nosotros debemos hacer un plan._

_-Tienes alguna idea_ –preguntó Celegorm con una chispa de esperanza en los ojos.

_-podríamos entrar al palacio y conseguir algo decente para ponernos_ –Carnistir dirigió su mirada al castillo del rey de los Noldor.

_-Te olvidas de la querida prima Nerwen, seguro ella lo impedirá con tal de vernos humillados_ –dijo Celegorm señalando hacia la puerta que además estaba atestada de invitados curiosos que se aproximaban para ver venir a la novia y echar por tierra los rumores sobre la posible suspensión de la misma.

_-Eso es fácil_ –sonrió con desdén Curufin –_Hay muchas entradas secretas en el palacio, hay una por allá, detrás de los matorrales que ni siquiera tío Finarfin conoce, papá me contó que muchas veces se escapaba de Indis._

_-sí, sí, eso nos lo cuentas otro día _–interrumpió Celegorm –_primero vamos a cambiarnos de ropa._

Los tres hijos de Feanaro caminaban rápidamente hacia el lugar que Curufin les había indicado pero fueron interceptados rápidamente por dos rostro idénticos.

_-Russandol quiere saber por qué tanta prisa?_ –dijo Telvo

_-Eso no te interesa_ –dijo Caranthir

_-claro que sí, y a nosotros también_ –dijo Pityo

_-querrán decir sólo a ustedes_ –dijo Celegorm –_Si Nelyo está tan interesado de saber que cosas hacemos o dejamos de hacer debió venir él a buscarnos_

_-eso intentaba, pero está ocupado convenciendo a Kano de no ir en busca de su esposa._

En efecto, Maedhros venía prácticamente arrastrando a Kanafinwe de las solapas con un rostro muy enojado.

_-Los encontraron? Bien, ahora me dirán que es lo que traman._

_-Fue idea de Moryo_ –dijeron Turko y Kurvo –_él nos dijo que podríamos entrar al palacio para buscar algo decente que ponernos._

_-Chismosos!_ –dijo Caranthir –_pero fue Curufin el que me dijo como hacerlo_.

Maedhros e acercó a Caranthir lentamente, todavía sujetando a Makalaure con la mano izquierda.

_-Morifinwe –_comenzó seriamente –_eres un genio! Sabía que había algo más detrás de esa gran boca que tienes, como no se me ocurrió antes, vamos, conoces de alguna entrada al palacio por la que no tengamos que cruzarnos con los demás?_

_-De hecho es Curufin el que conoce el lugar _–dijo Caranthir todavía confundido por la reacción de Nelyafinwe –_Oye! a qué te refieres con eso de gran boca!_

_-Olvídalo Moryo, Atarinke, dinos donde queda esa entrada? _

_-creo que es por allá, por aquel muro, hay algo así como una abertura que va hacia el palacio._

_-te abrazaría Kurvo_ –dijo Maedhros

_-sí, pero primero suéltame, no?_ –dijo Kanafinwe que todavía era sujetado fuertemente por su hermano.

_-Por qué llevas así a Maglor?_ –preguntó Celegorm

_-Lo siento_ –Nelyo soltó a Maglor –_trataba de convencerlo de hacer el ridículo más grande de su vida, quería buscar a su esposa en esas fachas._

_-Ves Kano, ves que teníamos razón –_dijo Curufin.

Maglor sólo suspiró por respuesta, y luego los siete hijos de Feanor fueron en busca la solución de los problemas.

_-Aquí está –_dijo Curufin señalando una especie de hueco en una de las paredes del palacio a una considerable altura del suelo.

_-deben ser catorce metros_ –dijo Maitimo –_como se supone que vamos a subir hasta allí._

_-papá me dijo que usaba el pasadizo para salir, nunca para entrar_ –dijo Curufin

_-Eres el alto, no?_ –dijo Maglor enojado con Maedhros, por haberle dado la razón a sus hermanos y no a él –_por que no lo intentas tú primero._

_-Eso es lo que voy a hacer_ –dijo Maedhros y una luz especial apareció en su mirada –_y ustedes me van a ayudar._

Minutos más tarde podemos encontrar a los hijos formando una especie de pirámide de elfos y en la cima a Maedhros lograba alcanzar con la punta de los dedos el pasadizo de la pared.

_-a que están jugando?_ –preguntó Legolas –_se ve divertido, puedo intentar yo también?_

Las palabras de Greenleaf tomaron por sorpresa a los acrobáticos elfos que cayeron unos sobre otros, dejando a Maedhros colgando de la pared.

_-Legolas_! –dijo Maglor –_no hagas eso nos asustas._

En otro lugar, cerca de los rosales

_-Elrond? Eres tú?_ –preguntó Fingon al ver al elfo de Imladris y a sus vástagos vestidos similarmente, pensando en que tendría que intercambiar algunas palabras con Ereinion por nombrar portador de su estandarte a un elfo tan excéntrico.

_-Supongo que debajo de todo este alegórico traje está Elrond Peredhil –_dijo Elrond –_que es lo que deseas?_

_-Quería preguntarte si no has visto a Maedhros y sus hermanos por aquí?_

_-estuvieron_ –dijo Elrohir –_hace unos momentos se fueron a buscar algo de comer_

_-de comer?_ –preguntó Findekano

_-sí, de comer_ –dijo Elladan –_al menos me pareció que tenían hambre al ver a Caranthir mordiendo las piedras de su traje con ahínco._

Mientras tanto aposentos en los que se encontraba Amarie.

_-Será mejor que salga_ –dijo La novia mirándose en el espejo –_ya hemos esperado demasiado, un hilo sobresalido de mi vestido no evitará que me case con Findarato._

De pronto el espejo de la pared comienza a moverse y cae pesadamente al piso cerca de los pies de Amarie, dejando salir a un elfo cubierto de tela de arañas y polvo.

_-se nota que nadie desde mi padre usó alguna vez ese pasadizo…_ -decía Maedhros tratando de sacudirse el polvo.

Amarie gritó y se desmayó inmediatamente al ver la figura saliendo de la pared. Maitimo se sorprendió al ver a la novia de Finrod tendida en el suelo.

Pero el escándalo de los vidrios rotos y el grito de la novia no pasaron desapercibidos, en el palacio, fue Irisse la primera en llegar al lugar.

_-Amarie estás bien?_

_-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-_

**Nota final: **los elfos son muy atléticos, supongo que hubieran encontrado una mejor forma de trepar las paredes, pero este es sólo un fic, espero disculpen esta licencia que me tomé


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota**: Que dice siempre que los personajes y los lugares son del profesor Tolkien, este es un fic que escribo y que cada vez me sale más disparatado, y hasta a veces me pregunto si acaso no se me va la mano con todo esto.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**La invitación 12**

Ni bien Aredhel abrió la puerta, acompañada de algunos elfos del servicio que llegaron con ella, se encontraron con la comprometedora escena de Amarie en los brazos de Maedhros.

_-Aredhel, que bueno que viniste, ayúdame con Amarie_ –dijo Maedhros levantando a la novia y colocándola sobre un diván de la habitación.

_-Russandol!_ –dijo sorprendida la dama blanca de los Noldor –_qué estás haciendo aquí!_

Maedhros poco caso hizo de la pregunta de Irisse, y con un poco de agua de una jarra mojó el rostro de la elfa vanya que lentamente fue recobrando la conciencia.

_-Qué me ocurrió?_ –dijo todavía algo aturdida.

_-No lo sé_ –dijo Maedhros –_yo sólo trataba de quitarme el polvo de encima y te desmayaste._

_-Está todo bien señora_ –preguntaron los elfos del servicio testigos circunstanciales que poco o nada entienden de lo que ocurre en realidad.

_-Qué pasó, ya encontraron al señor Findarato?_ –preguntó otro menos discreto.

_-No ha pasado nada_ –dijo Irisse cerrando la puerta –_todo está bien, y mejor si cierran la boca._

Aredhel sacó a los elfos de la habitación para proceder a cerrar la puerta con llave por dentro suspirando una vez concluida su tarea.

_-qué haces Irisse?_ –preguntó el elfo de rojos cabellos

_-nada, nada_ –dijo nerviosamente Aredhel cambiando rápidamente de semblante a otro más inquisitivo _-mejor dinos Russandol como entraste aquí? _

_-yo? –_Nelyo tragó saliva y pensó un momento –_por una puerta_

_-cual puerta? Si yo la cerré con llave para que Amarie no pud…_ -Aredhel calló en seco

_-por qué cerraste la puerta con llave Irisse_? –preguntó Amarie

_-porque…_ -Aredhel no estaba lista para responder esa pregunta _-mejor que Maedhros nos diga como fue que llegó hasta aquí._

_-ya te lo dije, entré por la puerta _–dijo Nelyafinwe quien ya había tapado el pasadizo secreto con un cuadro de Findis.

_-Pero esos elfos, por qué preguntaban sobre Findarato? Le ha pasado algo?_ –dijo preocupada Amarie sin escuchar realmente las explicaciones de Maedhros.

-_Finrod está bien_ –dijo tajantemente la dama blanca –_donde quiera que esté._

Pero mientras estos elfos se enredan en su propia maraña de historias a medio contar otros enredan más la historia contando historias más allá de lo que vieron.

_-Te diste cuenta quien estaba en la habitación de la dama Amarie –_dijo bajando las escaleras, uno de los elfos del servicio que vio lo ocurrido.

_-Parecía el señor Maitimo en persona, con un traje horrendo_ –dijo el otro que lo acompañaba.

_-Y la señora Amarie, parecía que ambos se abrazaban_ –señaló un tercero.

_-Crees que se deba a la desaparición del señor Findarato?_

_-Vamos a averiguar –_dijeron, lo que en lengua común se entendería como 'vamos a contarle el chisme a todos' y así fue como aparte de los ya intensos rumores sobre elfos locos envueltos en algún misterioso culto, y novios desparecidos, se añadió la noticia de que Amarie, había traicionado a Finrod con Nelyafinwe y que ese era el motivo se su desaparición.

Por su parte, y todavía suficientemente lejos del bullicio de los rumores que circulaban entre los invitados, encontramos a los restantes hijos de Feanor y Legolas en el mismo lugar donde los habíamos dejado.

_-Y ahora que esperamos?_ –preguntó Legolas mirando hacia el alto pasadizo de la pared al igual que los hijos de Feanor que en igual posición se quedaron quietos de pie, esperando.

_-Que no es obvio?_ –Caranthir dijo impacientemente –_Esperamos a que Maedhros regrese con una soga para que podamos subir y entrar al palacio. _

_-Ya se ha tardado demasiado _–dijo Legolas –_cuanto tiempo llevamos esperando en este lugar?_

Curufin abrió la boca para responder, pero de pronto una interrogante surgió en su hábil mente.

_-Le dijimos a Maedhros que esperaríamos a que nos arroje alguna cuerda?_ –preguntó a sus hermanos.

_-No_ –dijo Celegorm –_se te acaba de ocurrir._

_-Capaz y está esperando ahí arriba a que subamos_ –dijo Amras

_-Y nosotros como idiotas aquí, con dolor de cuello_ –siguió Amrod.

_-Tenemos que subir de nuevo_ –dijo Maglor –_ya que estás aquí Legolas puedes ayudarnos._

_-Claro_ –dijo como siempre con sonrisa iluminada el elfo del Bosque Negro –_qué tengo que hacer?_

_-Subir hasta allá arriba y pasarnos una cuerda_ –dijo Maglor –_nosotros te ayudaremos a alcanzar el pasadizo._

_-Por qué él tiene que ir arriba?_ –se quejó Celegorm –_por qué no puedo ir yo?_

_-porque Legolas es más liviano que cualquiera de nosotros_ –dijo Maglor _-será más fácil subirlo de lo que fue Maedhros._

_-Si no fuera el hermano mayor…._ –comenzaba a quejarse Curufin

_-Otra historia se hubiera contado_ –dijeron en coro los restantes cinco hijos de Feanor.

_-Vamos de una vez, como estábamos antes_ –Dirigió a sus hermanos Maglor.

Y encontramos de nuevo la extraña pirámide de elfos noldor con un elfo verde en la punta, pero como Legolas no es tan alto como Maedhros no alcanzó tan fácilmente el borde del pasadizo.

_-No alcanzo_ –dijo Legolas –_creo que daré un salto para llegar al tope_

_-No! Espera! –_dijeron los hijos de Feanor momentos antes de perder el equilibrio y caer aparatosamente sobre Fingon, que debido a la cadena de hechos desafortunados de esta historia, llegó justo en el momento equivocado.

Los hijos de Elrond, que acompañaron a Fingon el valiente hasta el lugar, sonrieron por primera vez durante el día y sus rostros de mostraron festivos como sus trajes.

_-Habrá que levantarlos_ –dijo Elrohir, cuando sabiamente había suprimido una carcajada, jalando un brazo al azar hacia su lado

_-Uno por uno_ –dijo Elladan, con una mueca de sonrisa mal disimulada, estirando otro brazo al azar en dirección contraria.

_-Ay!_ –Se quejó Celegorm –_qué tratan de hacer, partirme en dos?_

_-Ya quítate de encima_ –le dijo dificultosamente Findekano a Turko –_que me aplastas el rostro contra el suelo_

_-Lo haría si Amras retirara de mi cabello su pie_ –Celegorm trató de moverse

_-No es mi pie, es el de Amrod_ –dijo Telvo –_y si alguien fuera tan amable de levantarse de mi brazo, lo agradeceré mucho._

_-Es tu brazo?_ –dijo Caranthir –_con razón no amortiguó mi caída._

_-Pero mi cuerpo sí –_dijo Curufin debajo de Moryo.

Los hijos de Elrond con mucha dificultad, es decir, el evitar reír a carcajadas, lograron sacar a Fingon de la maraña de los hijos de Feanaro, quienes una vez desenredados se pusieron a aclarar las cosas.

_-Así que por eso mandaron a Legolas Greenleaf al palacio_ –comentó Findekano –_pero, que no era mejor que lo enviaran por la puerta principal ya que Galadriel no se lo hubiera impedido?_

Los hijos de Feanor se miraron entre ellos con signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

_-Tú tienes la culpa_ –le dijo Carnistir a Makalaure

_-Mi culpa?_ –respondió este –_fue tu plan, recuerdas?_

Y así otra vez los hijos de Curufinwe Feanaro están peleando y no está Maitimo cerca para detenerlos.

Todo es confusión en el lugar, que ya de por sí cada vez se torna más caótico, pero Elladan y Elrohir, piensan en Legolas hoja verde, y se preguntan por que no baja.

_-Tal vez se metió en problemas_ –dijo Elladan.

_-Lo ha de haber atrapado abuela Galadriel_ –dijo Elrohir

_-O peor aun bisabuela Indis._

_-qué podemos hacer?_

_-Le pediremos ayuda a papá, él sabrá que hacer, es sabio._

Y los gemelos se fueron corriendo a contarle a su padre, quien se encontró en la disyuntiva de arriesgarse a ser visto en esas fachas y prevenirle a Thranduil o hacer como que no sabe nada y esperar el desastre.

Elrond, a diferencia de muchos otros tiene conciencia, así que decide hacer lo correcto y avisarle a Thranduil, aun si su reputación de elfo sabio y respetado está en juego.

_-Sé que voy a lamentar esto_ –dijo Elrond saliendo de su escondite detrás de los rosales y deslizándose silenciosamente entre los arbustos del enorme jardín del palacio del rey de los Noldor en Aman.

_-Psst! Psst! Thranduil!–_Elrond trataba de llamar la atención del antiguo rey de Mirkwood oculto detrás de algunos arbustos –_Thranduil! Escucha._

Pero Thranduil hacía como que no escuchaba nada y se dedicaba a charlar con Beleg Cuthalion sobre algunas clases especiales de arquería para Legolas.

_-Discúlpame Thranduil_ –dijo el elfo de Doriath –_Pero me parece que el arbusto te llama._

_-No te preocupes pronto se aburrirá y se callará._

_-No pienso aburrirme_ –dijo Elrond

_-Creo que debes escuchar al arbusto parlante Thranduil_ -dijo Beleg –_Más tarde podremos hablar sobre cuando quieres que enseñe a Legolas._

_-No hay cuidado –_dijo Thranduil mirando al arbusto –_si el arbusto parlante no quiere venir hasta aquí y hablarme frente a frente, no creo que sea algo tan grave_

_-Entonces el arbusto parlante se marcha pero luego no te quejes cuando Legolas se meta en problemas._

Los ojos de Thranduil se abrieron como si fueran dos platos soperos, y un frío recorrió su cuerpo pensando, 'no quiero ni imaginar que habrá hecho ahora'

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota:** Ya pasaron la fiestas, así que al fin puedo actualizar este fic, así que comenzaremos diciendo que los personajes y los lugares son obra del querido y bien ponderado profesor Tolkien, ya van trece capítulos y como es número de mala suerte, veremos a quienes le toca su viernes trece, al menos cuando publique el próximo ya habremos pasado este trance tan traumático, ojalá con trece y todo les guste.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**La invitación 13**

_-Mmh, aquí hay tres caminos_ –dijo Legolas, a quien el polvo del pasadizo hacía estornudar por cada metro que avanzaba _–¿cuál tomaré?_

El hijo de Thranduil observo un momento los tres pasadizos, pensó por unos instantes

_-¿Si yo fuera Maedhros cual camino tomaría?_ –miró los tres senderos, el de la izquierda se veía muy sencillo, ya que parecía ir en línea recta, el del medio parecía subir y el de la derecha, estaba muy oscuro.

-_Maedhros es muy valiente, dudo que haya escogido el más fácil_ –dijo Greenleaf, así que tomó el de la derecha, craso error porque apenas avanzó medio metro, Legolas sintió caer, cuando su cuerpo resbalaba sin nada que lo detuviera o algún objeto de donde asirse en su carrera hacia un abismo que Hoja Verde percibió como eterna.

_-Me parece haber escuchado un grito_ –dijo Amarie caminando hacia el cuadro de Findis de la pared –_creo que salía de aquí._

La novia apoyó su oreja en el retrato tratando de escuchar mejor, pero los gritos de Legolas se alejaban más y más hasta volverse inaudibles, mientras Maedhros pensaba que tal vez se trataba de alguno de sus hermanos.

_-Capaz y los muy descuidados tomaron el camino oscuro de la derecha, sin fijarse que ese pasadizo tiene demasiada pendiente_ –pensó Maitimo –_Si esto sigue así, en cualquier momento aparecerá Celegorm y empujará a Amarie, será mejor estar preparado y alejarla del cuadro. Por suerte ella parece no recordar nada de cómo entré aquí._

Sumido en sus pensamientos Maedhros miraba a la novia pensando en la mejor excusa para que ella se retirara del radio de caída del retrato, momentos en los que notó la mirada de su prima, quien parecía estar sumida en otras ideas, pensando en el paradero del desaparecido novio, y por qué los elfos que lo buscaban todavía no daban con él.

La espera era demasiado para ella, ya casi no le quedaban excusas para demorar a la novia y parecía que sus primos jamás llegarían, tendría que salir del lugar pronto ya que el ambiente se tornaba tenso.

_-Parece que escucho algo_ –dijo la novia, en el momento en que Maedhros saltó de su lugar para jalar a la novia hacia sí, temiendo que el pesado retrato de Findis empujado por Turkafinwe, cayera en la cabeza de la prometida de Findarato. Ocasión que aprovechó Aredhel para salir rápidamente del la habitación y volver a cerrar con llave una vez afuera.

_-Por poco -_ dijo Aredhel, que recién cayó en cuenta de haber dejado encerrado también a Nelyafinwe –_Bueno, yo no pienso volver allí para tener que dar más explicaciones, además mientras no aparezca Finrod, nada puedo hacer, sólo espero que vuelvan pronto con noticias del novio._

Noticia que parece se demorará algún tiempo más, porque los encargados de traer dichas nuevas, más precisamente Aikanaro, no está interesado en ese asunto.

_-Así fue como logré convencer a los Valar de dejarme permanecer con Tuor_ –Dijo alegremente Idril Celebrindal mientras juntaba sus manos y Aikanaro hubiera jurado ver corazones dibujados en los ojos de su sobrina.

_-No lo sé_ –Dijo el tercer hijo de Finarfin–_creo que eso de llorar y llorar a mares no va conmigo, no creo que los valar se traguen ese cuento una vez más. _

Aegnor caminó hacia la ventana de la alta torre del palacio del rey y miró hacia abajo donde los invitados se arremolinaban en grupos, sin comprender realmente Aikanaro cual era el tema de sus charlas

_-Además tú ya te habías casado con Tuor_ –puntualizó -_con Andreth, creo que la cosa sería distinta, ella ya murió y Mandos la tiene en los recintos reservados para los humanos, no se sabe de nadie más que de Beren que haya salido de allí._

_-¿Y como lo consiguió Luthien?_

_-Llorando a mares –_dijo Aegnor sonriendo, momentos en que posó la mirada sobre un rubio elfo que iba arrastrando a otro de cabellos negros ataviado muy excéntricamente, seguido de Beleg Cuthalion con rumbo hacia la parte más alejada del palacio.

Los elfos en cuestión se perdieron de la vista de Aegnor, pero otros elfos captaron su atención: Ereinion, Celebrimbor y un tercero que le resultaba muy familiar.

_-Oye Celebrimbor, ¿Por qué te siguen aquellas doncellas?_ –preguntó Maeglin al ver que más de cinco bellas elfas seguían con cierto disimulo al hábil elfo.

_-¿De veras? No lo había notado_ –dijo Celebrimbor algo sarcástico, mientras con su mano derecha colocaba su cabello detrás de su oreja dejando ver una pulsera de plata finamente elaborada.

_-Debe ser que sienten alguna tracción mórbida por el creador de los anillos de poder_ –dijo Ereinion con tono de broma _-seguro quieren encargarte algún anillo para conseguir marido._

_-Yo no elaboro ese tipo de chucherías_ -dijo molesto Celebrimbor al momento en que se retiraba del lugar seguido por las doncellas que ya poco o nada disimulaban al ver que El Puño de Plata se marchaba rápidamente, y sus compañeros de charla se disponían a hacer lo mismo.

Por su parte Fingon había logrado apaciguar en algo los ánimos de los seis hijos de Feanor, prometiendo para ello, ayudar a resolver el problema de la moda que sufrían los hermanos de Maedhros.

_-¿A nosotros también nos ayudarás?_ –preguntaron los hijos de Elrond con una luz de esperanza en los ojos.

_-Si se puede conseguir seis trajes nuevos, no creo que ocho sean un problema, además Findarato tiene mucha ropa, y es de un talla más o menos estándar, creo que el único que tendría problemas sería Russandol, pero como no está aquí, mejor nos ocupamos de los presentes, vamos pues._

Y así a sola voz del una vez Alto Rey de los Noldor en La Tierra Media, los hermanos de Feanor y los hijos de Elrond siguieron a Findekano, pensando en que Fingon fue un gran Rey aun por el corto tiempo que gobernó a los Noldor.

Pero volvamos a los oscuros pasadizos del palacio del actual Rey de los Noldor, a los momentos en los que Amarie escuchó un sonido que provenía del cuadro, justo cuando Legolas finalmente se detuvo, con un sonido sordo al tocar el fondo del pasadizo.

_-Por suerte algo amortiguó mi caída_ –dijo Hoja Verde mientras trataba de visualizar con al casi inexistente luz el objeto que previno que Greenleaf se hiciera daño al detener su estrepitosa caída.

No le fue difícil ya que dicho objeto parecía brillar aun en lugares sin luz, de hecho eso fue lo que primero vio, una silueta formada por colores entre verdosos, amarillentos, anaranjados y magenta debajo de él.

Cuando se retiró y al fin pudo enfocar bien la mirada reconoció a Finrod Felagund inconsciente y vestido en un traje de colores de neón.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Nota final:** Feliz 2006 a todos, aunque algo tarde!


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota: **Capítulo 14 ya, y como es costumbre hay que colocar que los personajes y lugares son de la maravillosa obra del profesor Tolkien, como ven este capítulo es medio raro, pero también el fic es ya de por sí raro, así que espero que al menos algo les agrade.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**La invitación 14**

_-Bueno –_dijo Maedhros poniéndose de pie –_creo que será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas que hacer._

_-Irte? Cómo?_ –preguntó la novia –_si Aredhel cerró la puerta y no tenemos la llave, además no me has dicho como fue que entraste y por qué llevas puesto ese horrible traje, si viera a Findarato vestido así creo que lo pensaría dos veces antes de casarme._

Maitimo parpadeó un par de veces y abrió la boca para protestar pero calló y se sentó en el diván como vencido, y luego de golpear con sus dedos sobre su pierna decidió contarle todo a Amarie.

_-Te responderé –_dijo el alto hijo de Feanor –_este traje que llevo, no es más que un mal entendido, por eso tengo que ir por otro menos… festivo. Entré por un pasadizo que conocemos mis hermanos y yo, y es por ahí por donde pienso salir, así que si me disculpas, me retiro, nos veremos luego cuando Irisse deje de juntarse con Galadriel porque ya le pegó lo loca, y te deje salir para que te cases de una vez con Findarato y así podré volver a Formenos de donde nunca debí haber salido._

Amarie, sonrió por los comentarios de Nelyafinwe sobre su futura cuñada, y lo observó fijamente mientras Russandol retiraba el cuadro de Findis de la pared y se disponía a marcharse.

_-Me haces un favor?_ –preguntó el elfo de rojizos cabellos –_puedes volver a colgar este cuadro donde estaba, prefiero que este pasadizo permanezca secreto._

_-Espera Maitimo –_dijo Amarie –_llévame contigo._

_-Estás segura? –_dijo Maedhros que ya estaba dentro del estrecho túnel –_está sucio aquí, además hay muchas arañas, tu vestido de bodas se arruinará_

_-No me importa –_dijo Amarie metiéndose en el hoyo de la pared –_presiento que a Findarato le sucedió algo, y nadie me quiere decir, pero yo averiguaré por mis medios._

Ahora, justo en esos instantes en el jardín del palacio

_-Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?_ –se lamentaba Beleg Cuthalion subiendo por unas escaleras una enorme roca hasta la entrada al pasadizo secreto.

_-No te quejes Beleg_ –le dijo Thranduil desde abajo –_no por algo te llamas arco firme, eres un elfo muy fuerte, una roca de ese tamaño no debe significar gran esfuerzo para ti._

_-Además todo sea para evitar que la boda de Finrod resulte arruinada_ –dijo Elrond –_no quiero ni pensar en lo furiosa que se pondría Celebrian si supiera que una vez más Elladan y Elrohir han estado colaborando con los hijos de Feanor._

_-Y lo que diría mi padre Oropher_ –dijo Thranduil preocupado.

_-Esa parte ya la entendí -_dijo Beleg haciendo un gran esfuerzo al colocar la roca –_lo que no entiendo es como yo terminé inmiscuido._

Para responder a esa pregunta tenemos que volver en el tiempo, exactamente 7 minutas atrás.

_-Es aquí –_dijo Elrond señalando la entrada al pasadizo del palacio –_ya puedes soltarme._

Thranduil soltó el encaje púrpura de la túnica de Elrond y dirigió la cabeza hacia arriba, para luego mirar al Peredhil.

_-No hay nadie aquí_ –dijo el antiguo rey de Mirkwood –_estás seguro de que no se trata de una de tus bromas?_

_-cuales bromas? –_protestó Elrond –_como si yo te hubiera gastado alguna broma antes._

_-Enviar a un grupo de enanos y un hobbit con anillo mágico y todo a mi palacio, es lo que yo llamaría una broma_ –dijo Thranduil –_además, con ese atuendo cualquiera diría que…_

_-Que! –_se enojó Elrond cuya paciencia ya estaba a punto de terminarse

_-Me parece que se fueron a buscar una escalera a uno de los establos_ –dijo Beleg para cambiar de tema, ya que presentía que si no lo hacía estos dos elfos podrían acabar mal.

_-Es lo más lógico_ –dijo Thranduil –_pero conociendo a los hijos de Feanor_

_-Tú los conoces?_ –preguntó Beleg

_-Y quisiera no haberlos conocido nunca_ –dijo Thranduil –_no hacen más que meter en problemas a Legolas._

_-Pero Legolas se metía en problemas antes de conocerlos_ –dijo Elrond para vengarse del rey del Bosque Negro–_no hacían falta los hijos de Feanor._

_-Claro, para eso estaban tus hijos!_ –otra vez volvió a elevarse el tono de voz de Thranduil

_-Si lo que dice Elrond es cierto –_dijo Beleg mirando en el rostro de Elrond mucho enojo –_cosa que debe ser cierta, los hijos de Feanor fueron por una escalera, para poder meterse en el castillo._

_-Cosa que no harán –_dijo Thranduil –_No permitiré que Legolas termine en algún recinto aislado para elfos con mal comportamiento o que cometen vandalismo, así que vamos a tapar ese hoyo de la pared._

_-Y como lo vamos a hacer? –_preguntó Elrond

_-Para eso tenemos a Beleg_ –dijo Thranduil colocando su brazo sobre el hombro del arquero.

Pero volvamos al presente, cuando Legolas sacudía el cuerpo inconsciente de Finrod Felagund.

_-Señor, señor! –_decía Legolas zarandeando al novio –_despierte por favor!_

_-Que me pasó? –_dijo Finrod llevándose a mano a la cabeza –_donde estoy? Quien eres tú?_

_-Yo soy Legolas Greenleaf hijo de Thranduil –_respondió cortésmente Hoja Verde –_Y no sabría decirle exactamente donde estamos, sólo sé que estamos dentro del castillo del rey Finarfin. Parece que es el sótano._

_-Es cierto _–dijo Findarato –_ahora que recuerdo, yo estaba trepando por aquel pequeño túnel cuando algo golpeó mi cabeza…_

_-Lo siento mucho –_dijo Legolas Avergonzado –_por cierto, por qué estaba usted trepando por el túnel?_

Finrod no esperaba esta pregunta

_-Verás… yo… hm… trataba de salir del palacio._

Respuesta que sembró aun más dudas en Legolas, que no acababa de comprender el accionar de Felagund.

_-Por el túnel? Que no era mejor salir por la puerta? Todos lo esperan para que comience la ceremonia._

_-Precisamente, no quería que me vieran_

_-Por qué? No quiere casarse usted?_

_-No exactamente –_dijo Finrod bajando la mirada _-si quería casarme, pero quería algo sencillo, nada complicado ni rimbombante como la fiesta que organizó Galadriel, yo sólo quiero casarme con la mujer que amo, esta mañana cuando vi este espantoso traje me di cuenta de ello._

Legolas miró bien a Finrod y supo inmediatamente como se sentía, especialmente por lo de la ropa.

Ahora, ya que hablamos de trajes espantosos, no podemos dejar de lado a los hijos de Feanor, más bien dicho al salvador de los hijos de Feanor, que no es otro que Fingon el

Valiente, merecidamente llamado así, por sus actos heroícos.

_-Veamos que encontramos por aquí_ –decía Findekano en la habitación de Finrod acompañado de los gemelos de Elrond –_cuales trajes serán apropiados? Creo que llevaré todos, así los quisquillosos hermanos de Maedhros tendrán de donde escoger, además no creo que Finrod necesite de más ropa hoy._

_-Podemos cambiarnos aquí –_dijo Elladan –_me sentiré mejor cuando deje de usar este vestido._

_-Bien dicho _–dijo Elrohir.

_Pero dense prisa –_apuró Fingon –_Alguien podría venir y descubrirnos_

Y poco a poco comenzó a lanzar por la ventana las túnicas y las camisas de Findarato..

Mientras en otra parte de los laberínticos pasadizos del castillo Noldo

_-Ya casi llegamos_ –dijo Maedhros arrastrándose a gatas por los estrechos túneles.

_-Que bueno_ –dijo Amarie –_porque mi blanco vestido ya no es más._

_-La salida está por aquí _–dijo Maedhros que esperaba ver una luz, pero sólo oscuridad había adelante –_qué es esto? Parece que alguien cerró la entrada, o habré equivocado el camino?_

_-Que sucede Maitimo, ya llegamos?_

_-La entrada –_dijo Maedhros tratando de empujar la piedra -_está bloqueada._

_-Y como saldremos de Aquí? –_preguntó la novia.

_-Tendremos que buscar otra salida –_dijo Maedhros muy molesto –_espero por el bien de mis hermanos que no hayan tenido la brillante idea de dejarme encerrado en el palacio, ni siquiera de Celegorm y Curufin esperaría algo así, pero si fueron ellos, me las pagaran juntas, lo juro._

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota:** Los personajes y los lugares son de la obra del profesor Tolkien, al fin el capítulo 15, y es que me tardo demasiado con esta historia, espero poder publicar el siguiente capítulo para el próximo mes.

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**

**La invitación 15**

Fingon golpeaba con la punta del pie repetidas veces como señal de impaciencia ante la tardanza de los hijos de Elrond al elegir un atuendo nuevo.

_-El plateado te sienta mejor –_dijo Elladan observando a su hermano quien se paró firme delante de él y giraba con cierto garbo su cabeza.

_-Seguro te quedará también de maravilla_ –dijo Elrohir –_busquemos otro igual para ti._

Fingon sólo pudo agarrarse el rostro y sacudir la cabeza. Por qué había accedido a que los hijos de Elrond escogieran primero sus atuendos?

_-Que no encontrarán otro traje igual! que no se han dado cuenta que Finrod es uno solo, y que no necesita dos trajes azules, dos trajes blancos o dos trajes plateados?_

_-A que te refieres?_ –preguntó Elrohir

Fingon respiró hondo, y cerró los ojos hasta volver a ser el elfo calmado que siempre era.

_-Creo que el traje azul te queda mejor a ti._

_-Eso piensas?_ –dijo Elladan –_Crees que debería yo también usar un traje azul?_

_-No, no! –_dijo apresuradamente Findekano –_El plateado es el indicado para ti._

_-si tú lo dices, pero me gusta más el azul_ –dijo Elladan

_-Y a mí el plateado_ –siguió Elrohir.

-Entonces cámbiense de atuendo y vamos de una vez con los hermanos de Maedhros –ordenó Findekano que le pedía a Eru que nadie en la fiesta se haya percatado de sus ilícitas actividades.

Pero Eru estaba muy ocupado observando a los elfos de la fiesta como para escuchar las súplicas del valiente Noldo, por eso…

_-Por Manwe_ –se quejó Ingwe –_que es esto._

El rey de los Vanyar se quitó de encima una túnica que fue a dar a su dorada y real cabeza.

_-Que signific_… -Y no pudo terminar su frase porque le cayó una bota en la nariz –_Auch!_

Detalle que molestó al rey, y como Ingwe tenía un sexto sentido comenzó a sospechar que había gato encerrado, entonces se dio a la tarea de mandar a recoger las posibles evidencias y convocar al los tres reyes de los elfos para aclarar las cosas.

Por su parte los restantes hijos de Feanor se impacientaban por los establos donde esperaban noticias de su primo y los hijos de Elrond.

_-Sabía que no debíamos en Findekano y en esas dos pequeñas pestes_ -se quejaba Curufin caminando de un lado hacia otro.

_-Esperemos un poco más_ –dijo Maglor –_Si Maedhros confía en él no veo porque nosotros no, él nunca le ha fallado antes._

_-Y no lo hará ahora_ –dijo Fingon -_De prisa, tenemos que recoger las túnicas de Findarato antes de que alguien nos vea._

_-Que no tenías que traer tú la ropa?_ –preguntó Caranthir

_-Era muy peligroso, hubiera llamado demasiado la atención_ –Respondió Fingon saliendo del establo –_vamos que no está lejos._

Y los hijos de Feanor siguieron al hijo mayor de Fingolfin.

_-Oye, aquí no hay nada más que una bota negra y una camisa blanca_ –dijo Curufin.

_-Pensé que el primo Findarato tenía más ropa que esto_ –dijo Amras

_-Y eso que siempre lo vi vestido a la moda_ –siguió Amrod.

_-Pero si yo dejé la ropa aquí_ –dijo Fingon sin entender todavía viendo los rostros molestos de los hijos de Feanor –_es decir lancé toda la ropa de Finrod por la ventana, no pudo haber caído más lejos que esto._

_-Pues aquí no hay nada._

Eso fue lo que dijo Legolas al ver el guardarropa del novio cuando fue para escoger algo apropiado para la boda.

Sólo pudo encontrar dos atuendos idénticos, colgados en el perchero, que le resultaron familiares

_-Supongo que así es como se viste un príncipe heredero de los Noldor_ –dijo Hoja verde encogiéndose de hombros, y llevándose ambos trajes hasta el escondite de Finrod, sin ser visto por algún otro elfo ya que Irisse todavía vigilaba la habitación donde creía todavía estaba Amarie, los demás estaban tan ocupados buscando a Finrod que no veían a nadie más que no se pareciera mínimamente al novio, y Galadriel salió intempestivamente cuando escuchó los gritos del rey de los Noldor, y es que Finarfin rara vez grita, por eso Hasta Nerwen salió a ver que era lo que ocurría.

Por su lado Felagund caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro en el oscuro sótano, dejando una estela de luz fluorescente a su paso.

_-Legolas!_ –Dijo con alegría Findarato al ver llegar al elfo de Mirkwood, reprimiendo incluso las ganas de correr a abrazarlo –_al fin, sabía que no me fallarías, muchas gracias!_

_-Espero que le guste su traje –_dijo Legolas sacando de debajo de su capa el traje de Elladan –_escogí el mejor que había._

La alegría en el rostro de Finrod se desdibujó al ver esas lentejuelas resplandeciendo azuladas y las vaporosas mangas de seda, y el encaje del cuello, todo le parecía como una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

Pero Finrod es un sujeto tranquilo, reflexiona antes de actuar, por eso es que pensaba que al ser Legolas prácticamente un elfo verde, tendría gustos interesantes, cerró los ojos y alejó de su lado esa túnica azul eléctrico.

_-Sabes Legolas_ –dijo con calma –_he estado pensando que será mejor que sea yo quien elija mi atuendo._

_-No será muy arriesgado? –_preguntó Legolas, pero en realidad pensaba que debió haber traído el otro vestido –_Todavía lo buscaban cuando vine._

_-Prefiero correr ese riesgo_ –dijo Ingoldo, pero dentro de su cabeza decía, cualquier cosa a que me vean vestido tan alegóricamente.

Para fortuna de ambos, no se toparon con nadie en el camino, será porque un tumulto se armaba afuera, pero como ellos tienen sus propios problemas no salieron a ver que era lo que ocurría, y rápidamente llegaron hasta las habitaciones de Finrod donde para que Felagund no se quede con esa mala imagen de elfo de mal gusto de Legolas, encontraron los guardarropas casi vacíos, solamente con el traje de Elrohir en el colgador.

_-Pero que…!_

Finrod se quedó mudo, abrió puertas y gavetas y nada, no estaba ninguno de sus habituales atuendos.

_-Donde están!_ –caminaba por todo el recinto revolviendo sus cosas –_donde está lo demás?_

_-Eso era todo –_dijo Legolas que lo seguía de cerca –_esto y el otro vestido, digo túnica._

Finrod se detuvo y se dio medio vuelta para ver al elfo a los ojos.

_-Eso era todo lo que encontraste?_

_-Eso era todo_ –sentenció Greenleaf.

Legolas vio como los amplios hombros de Finrod bajaban y hasta Finrod pareció encorvarse un poco cuando cabizbajo caminó hasta su cama y se sentó pesadamente suspirando.

_-Sólo me queda volver al plan B_ –musitó

_-Plan B?_ –preguntó Legolas

_-Sí, el plan B_ –Finrod se levantó, tomó las sábanas, caminó hacia la ventana, hizo un nudo en uno de los picaportes del guardarropa y lanzó el otro extremo por la ventana.

_-Adiós Legolas Greenleaf_–dijo Findarato –_aprecio tu ayuda, nunca lo olvidaré_.

_-Adiós -_fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que Ingoldo saltara por la ventana hacia la libertad.

_-Al fin soy libre_ –dijo Finrod, irguiéndose como un gato luego del salto –_Ya no podrán alcanzarme._

_-Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello –_dijo Glorfindel que junto a Erestor y Ecthelion, lanzaron certeras cuerdas para inmovilizar al hijo mayor de Finarfin.

**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota: **Lo de siempre y que todos sabemos, los personaje y lugares son de la obra del profesor Tolkien, yo recién pude actualizar este fic tan olvidado. Pero si todavía se acuerdan de él espero disfruten este capítulo.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**La invitación 16**

Casi ya sin oponer resistencia el hijo del rey Finarfin caminaba delante de sus tres captores esperando que su padre no lo desterrara con los hijos de Feanor al verlo de esta manera.

Cada paso que daba se le hacía más pesado y sintió como unas incontenibles ganas de que su espíritu abandonara su cuerpo, pero de seguro Mandos lo devolvería rápidamente para que sea el propio Finarfin que se encargara de liquidarlo.

Dentro del palacio otra tormenta se desataba por mucho que Galadriel, intentara detenerla.

_-¿¡Dónde está?!_ –gritaba El rey Finarfin –_¿¡Donde está Finrod!?_

_-Eso es lo que queremos saber _–dijo nerviosamente Galadriel –_no debe andar muy lejos._

Ustedes conocen como Nerwen tiene la capacidad de predecir el futuro, aunque le hubiera valido más no ver el futuro cercano.

_-Quiero hablar con él_ –dijo seriamente Ingwe –_Ve a traerlo._

_-Pero Ingwe –_decía Finarfin de pie a su lado –_No creo que sea el momento adecuado, la boda será dentro de pocos minutos._

_-Eso es lo que me vienes diciendo desde esta mañana y el sol está a punto de caer_ –Ingwe tenía razón, la luz de Arien se hacía dorada –_Sólo quiero que me diga que los rumores no son ciertos._

_-¿Qué rumores? –_preguntó Finarfin con cara de desentendido _-¿Qué los hijos de Feanor tienen mal gusto para elegir sus atuendos? Eso lo sabemos todos._

_-No me refería a eso, pero debe ser cierto –_Añadió Ingwe –_Yo quiero que Findarato me diga que no está planeando huir para no tener que casarse con Amarie._

_-Oh, eso no es cierto –_Rió Finarfin –_desde que Findarato conoció a Amarie ha querido casarse con ella._

_-¿Entonces por eso se fue a la Tierra Media en busca de los orcos de Melkor?_ –Ingwe comenzó a recriminar a Arafinwe –_dime ¿Qué tienen los orcos de Melkor que no tenga Amarie para que tu hijo los prefiera?_

Finarfin trató de dar alguna explicación coherente pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

Y como para confirmar las acuaciones del rey de los Vanyar aparecen en escena Felagund con tres lazos sujetando sus manos detrás de su espalda y sus tres escoltas felices por su presa.

_-Al fin –_dijo Ecthelion –_Fue difícil pero lo conseguimos._

_-Justo en el último momento_ –siguió Glorfindel –_Casi lo perdemos._

_-Sí, casi se escapa _–Erestor sentenció al príncipe con su última frase –_por poco y se suspende la boda por falta de novio._

_-¡Entonces es cierto! _–Saltó Ingwe sobre Finarfin y lo tomó de los hombros –_los rumores son ciertos, ¡tu hijo Finrod no quiere casarse con Amarie!_

_-¿Qué?_ –trató de explicarse Finarfin –_no es así, Finrod puede explicarte._

El rey de los Noldor dirigió su mirada hacia Findarato como buscando una respuesta, misma que llegó, pero no de Finrod.

_-Señor Finrod_ –Legolas entró en la el vestíbulo donde se desarrollaba esta escena –_Que pena que no pudo marcharse lejos como tenía planeado._

_-Lo sabía, lo sabía –_Ingwe comenzó a sacudir a Findarato, como pocas veces el rey Ingwe estaba furioso –_Tú tienes la culpa de todo. Explica como es eso de que no quieres casarte con Amarie_

Finrod abrió la boca para hablar pero justo en ese momento como si a Varie se le hubieran enredado las madejas con las que teje los destinos de los elfos, cayeron del techo Maedhros y sobre él Amarie.

_-Ay mi espalda_ –Se quejaba Maitimo desde el suelo cubierto todavía por telas de araña y mucho polvo –_Te dije que el camino no era por…_

El hijo mayor de Feanor no pudo terminar su frase al ver los rostros molestos de los elfos en el recinto. Todos ellos estaban muy molestos, menos uno, Legolas Hoja Verde era el único se había acercado para tenderle una mano al caído Tercer Finwe.

_-Maedhros_ –Le decía ayudándole a levantarse -_Tus hermanos te estaban buscando. _

_-Esos_ –Refunfuñaba Russandol –_Ya verán cuando los agarre._

_-Entonces los rumores son ciertos_ –Se anticipó Ingwe observando a Maedhros.

_-¿Los hijos de Feanaro son unos desaliñados?_ –Preguntó Arafinwe.

_-¡No! son ellos los que trataron de arruinar la boda de mi hermano_ –Galadriel trató de incriminar a Maedhros.

_-No me señales con el dedo prima, es de mala educación_ –Maedhros bajó la mano de Galadriel.

_-Pero evidentemente podemos ver que estás muy mal vestido Maitimo –_dijo Ingwe _-¿Qué nos puedes decir?_

_-¿Quieren dejar de hablar de mis atuendos?!_ –Russandol elevó la voz como señal de hastío –_Además no soy el único que se viste con colores llamativos._

Maitimo dirigió su mirada hacia Finrod que miraba boquiabierto aquel bizarro cuadro.

_-Findarato ¿Por qué te vestiste como un camaleón psicodélico?_ –Amarie se acercó a su consorte –_Te ves horrible con ese traje._

_-Pues tú tampoco estás hecha un ramo flores –_Advirtió Felagund mirando el raído y mugriento vestido de novia de Amarie –_Quiero saber ¿Qué hacían tú y mi primo allá arriba en el techo?_

_-Tratabamos de salir del palacio sin ser vistos…_ –explicó Amarie

_-Entonces lo confiesan_ –Finarfin interrumpió a su futura nuera _-Querían fugarse juntos. _

_-No eso no es verdad –_dijo rápidamente Ingwe

_-Y tratabas de echarme en cara que mi hijo era el que quería romper el compromiso_

_-¡No!_ –Ingwe trató de defenderse –_Deja que ella te explique. Amarie linda, diles la verdad._

_-La verdad _–Comenzó Amarie –_La verdad yo quería salir porque me encerraron en mi habitación, y nadie me decía donde estaba Findarato. ¿Dónde estabas Findarato?_

Finrod sonrió nervioso sin saber que decir.

_-Este… yo estaba en el sótano._

_-¿Haciendo qué? ¿No habrás estado bebiendo de la cava de tu padre con tus hermanos?_

_-¡Ah no! eso si que no, además tú no puedes prohibirme que me reúna con MIS hermanos cuando yo quiera _–Se enfadó Finrod –_Ni siquiera nos casamos y ya me estás dando órdenes. Además todavía no explicas que hacías con Nelyafinwe en el techo._

_-A mí no me metas en tus problemas maritales Ingoldo, yo nada tuve que ver, fue ella la que me siguió por el pasadizo sec…_-Maedhros calló cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado –No diré más.

_-El pasadizo secreto de Feanaro_ –dijeron al mismo tiempo Finrod y Finarfin

_-¿De qué pasadizo hablan?_ –Preguntó Galadriel.

_-Ese que sólo conocen los varones de la casa de Finwe –_dijo Ecthelion.

_-Pero nosotros no sabemos nada de eso_ –dijeron juntos Glorfindel y Erestor.

_-Promete que no le dirás nada a tu madre_ –Recomendó Finarfin a su hija.

Pero la cuestión de fondo todavía no estaba esclarecida.

_-¿Qué buscabas tú en el pasadizo primo?_ –Preguntó con cierto aire de suspicacia Findarato.

_-¿Qué no es obvio?_ –dijo Maedhros-_quería ir a tu habitación a buscar algún atuendo para quitarme este disfraz de jitomate y marcharme de una vez hasta Formenos de donde nunca debía haber salido_

_-Y que esperas para irte –_Galadriel se mostró hostil ante Maitimo

_-Primero me voy a quitar este ridículo traje_ –Maedhros se sacó la chaqueta dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso –_Me voy._

Momento en el que Celebrimbor comenzaba a correr perseguido de docenas de doncellas elfas que trataban de alcanzarlo. Entró al vestíbulo del palacio pero no alcanzó a cerrar la puerta.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota: **Los personajes de este fic, los lugares y todo lo demás pertenecen a la intangible e imborrable obra de Tolkien, este fic chapucero es sólo escrito por diversión y nada se gana con él, salvo alguna carcajada malintencionada.

Gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, especialmente por su paciencia.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**La invitación 17**

Fingon, los hijos de Feanor y los hijos de Elrond notaron un gran tumulto cerca de la puerta principal del palacio del rey y se sintieron tentados a asomarse para ver lo que acontecía, pero la muchedumbre no les permitía acercarse lo suficiente para ver lo que ocurría dentro del recinto.

_-Creo que era Celebrimbor quien corría –_Dijo Curufin levantando la cabeza en un intento por ver lo que ocurría.

_-Debe ser imaginación tuya_ –dijo Celegorm –_yo sólo vi a un grupo de doncellas muy eufóricas corriendo y no creo que sea por Telpo, ya sabes que es muy tímido, él no hubiera hecho nada para alborotar así a las muchachas de la fiesta._

_-Será que no pueden resistirse a sus encantos_ –Rieron los hijos de Elrond.

Curufin sólo los miró de reojo, algo sabía el hábil Finwe, pero no quería decirlo, pero dentro de su corazón sabía que Celebrimbor estaba en problemas.

-_Aléjenlas, están locas_ –Decía Telperinquar que sólo atinó a pararse detrás de su tío Maitimo –_Tío Russandol ayúdame._

Las primeras doncellas elfas que corrían detrás te Telperinquar dieron justo contra Maedhros que por poco y pierde el equilibrio

_-Hola, tú también eres apuesto, estás bien formado_ –dijo un a atrevida doncella al chocar contra el pecho bien formado de Maedhros.

_-Compórtense_ –Dijo Russandol apartando a la doncella lejos de él –_¿Que nunca han visto un elfo sin camisa?_

_-No uno con esos pectorales_ –dijo una segunda doncella.

_-Ni esos brazos tan fuertes_ –Una tercera agarró del brazo izquierdo a Nelyo

_-Ni esos hombros –_La cuarta se disponía a tocar los hombros de Maedhros.

_-Te lo dije Tío están todas locas y no tienen el menor recato –_Celebrimbor asomó su cabeza para hablar.

_-No te quejes Telpo_ –Ereinion reía con Maeglin que llegaron con la comitiva de elfas –_Además parece que ya te cambiaron por tu tío._

_-No te burles Ereinion o me quejaré con tu padre_ –Dijo Nelyafinwe tratando de zafarse de las caricias del grupo de jóvenes damas que lo acosaban, pensando que era más difícil que librarse de cualquier grupo de orcos contra los que alguna vez se enfrentó, a esos al menos podía matarlos de un golpe, pero a las doncellas no se les hace eso.

Por suerte para Maedhros intervino Finarfin justo cuando estaba acorralado y las doncellas estaban a punto de besarlo.

_-A ver niñas un poco de recato _–Ordenó Finarfin que ya estaba hasta la coronilla y le lanzó su capa a Maedhros –_Y tú cúbrete de una vez._

Maedhros se puso la capa y las muchachas se apartaron como se los había ordenado el rey.

_-Ahora si todos los que no tengan que ver directamente con asuntos de la boda pueden salir de este salón._

La gente hermosa comenzó a salir en silencio para que una vez afuera se pusieran a divulgar lo que habían visto como si fuera un reguero de pólvora.

_-¿Puedo yo quedarme?_ –preguntó Celebrimbor jalando la túnica de su tío abuelo –_Temo que si salgo de aquí comenzarán a perseguirme de nuevo, yo me quedo aquí callado y no molesto, te lo prometo._

_-Puedes quedarte _–dijo el rey –_Y tú también Maitimo, hay cosas que todavía tienes que aclarar._

_-Además así evitaremos que se repitan las escenas de hace un momento_ –Dijo Ingwe bastante molesto.

-_Nosotros también nos vamos –_Dijo Ereinion –_Ya nos hemos divertido bastante en esta fiesta y eso que todavía no comienza la celebración_

_-Mi mamá no me contó esa parte de las doncellas que corren detrás de los elfos_ –Dijo felíz Maeglin –_Es mucho más divertido que en Nam Em…_

Pero Maeglin no pudo terminar porque sintió que algo lo tomaba de la oreja.

_-¡Maeglin! al fin te encuentro_ –Aredhel salió de entre la multitud y se llevó a su hijo tomado de la oreja _-¿Cómo fue que saliste de Mandos y ni siquiera viniste a verme¿Desde cuando estás libre¿Por qué tu rostro se ve distinto?_

_-Será porque está sonriendo_ –Aclaró Gil-Galad saliendo detrás de ellos.

La puerta se cerró con un sonoro golpe seco y en el salón sólo quedaron los que tenían algo que ver con la boda y los desastres ocurridos aquel día.

Y no era para menos, después de todo, aunque Aman es una tierra bendecida y los elfos son gente alegre, los sucesos pondrían de mal humor a cualquiera y estos elfos lo demostraban con sus semblantes fríos como si estuvieran por asistir a un funeral en lugar de una boda. Todos estaban serios o enojados, sólo Legolas parecía sereno y de entre todos los elfos era el que realmente había mantenido la calma, ya sea para evitar echarse enfurecerse o echarse a reír por lo absurdo de los acontecimientos de aquel día.

Distinto era lo que sucedía afuera donde los rumores se expandían como regueros de pólvora y cada vez la noticia corría más tergiversada, como si Melkor hubiera estado otra vez entre ellos, pero eso es simplemente imposible.

_-Quisiera saber que es lo que pasa ahí adentro_ –Decía Curufin cada vez más preocupado. Trataba de apoyar su oído contra la puerta para intentar escuchar lo que ocurría dentro.

_-Si lo dices por Telpo, Maeglin ya te contó lo sucedido, por lo demás no debes creer en los chismes que están circulando_ –Maglor trató de calmarlo.

_-Aunque ni tiempo tuvo de dar muchas explicaciones_ –Sonrió Caranthir –_Su madre se lo llevó tan rápido que no pudo decir más._

_-No es sólo eso _–Decía Kurvo –_Hay algo más y no logro descifrar lo que es, veo que tiempos oscuros se acercan._

_-Para ti querrás decir _–Thranduil se paró a lado de Atarinke, y aunque trató de molestar a Curufin perdió un su intento de sonar sereno, no podía dejar de pensar en Legolas y su parte en todo este enredo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser su hijo el que se inmiscuía en estos problemas Noldor?

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota: **Los personajes y lugares son propiedad del profesor Tolkien y sus herederos, nada me pertenece más que las patrañas que invento sobre ellos.

Gracias a todos los que leen y de vez en cuando me dejan un review. En el próximo capítulo se acaba esta historia, ya saben que suelo hacer capítulos impares.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**La invitación 18 **

_-¡¿Cómo que no quieres casarte?!_ –Gritaron al mismo tiempo Ingwe y Finarfin.

_-Lo siento mucho, pero esto no es lo que quiero_ –dijo Finrod fríamente, cuando salió de la habitación donde mantuvo una charla con Amarie para aclarar los enredos del día, charla que fue sugerida por Nelyafinwe en vista de que las constantes intervenciones de los reyes daban lugar a más confusiones que a aclaraciones.

_-¿Pero y Amarie? ¿Has pensado en ella?_ –Ingwe tomó a Finrod de las solapas de su multicolor traje y por poco pierde su élfica templanza cuando comenzó a sacudirlo.

-_Ella tampoco desea casarse conmigo_ –Findarato dirigió su mirada hacia la novia y ella sólo pudo bajar la mirada –_Lo hemos pensado y hemos decidido que es lo mejor para los dos._

Ingwe soltó a Findarato pero ahora era Arafinwe quien parecía descontrolado.

_-¿¡No se les pudo ocurrir eso un poco más temprano?!_ –Gritaba ya completamente fuera de sí Finarfin –_¡Y no esperar hasta el último momento cuando medio Aman está ahí afuera esperando ver una boda!_

_-Cálmate tío_ –Maedhros se paró en medio de Finarfin y Finrod como para que mantuvieran una saludable distancia –_No es tan grave._

_-Suspender un compromiso es muy grave_ –dijo Ingwe acercándose a Nelyo –_abandonar a la novia en el altar no tiene nombre._

_-Pero tío_ –Amarie habló –_él no me está abandonando. Estamos suspendiendo la boda._

_-¿Y cuanto piensan esperar? _–Ingwe dirigió una severa mirada a Amarie –_¿Otro milenio más? Eres la última de la familia que va a casarse, a este paso te vas a quedar soltera toda tu vida por esperar a este..._

No vamos a contar el resto de la agria discusión que se mantuvo dentro del palacio, porque se dijo de todo y además sería mejor escuchar al mismo Finarfin hacer el anuncio oficial.

La flor de Telperion comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte, cuando las puertas del palacio del rey de los noldor se abrieron y el mismo Finarfin salió del hall principal mientras su pueblo lo contemplaba expectante.

_-Lamento informarles, amado pueblo, que no habrá boda el día de hoy._

_-Sí, si habrá boda_ –Earwen habló y todas las miradas se desviaron hacia la reina de los Noldor –_O mejor dicho hubo, con la bendición del mismo Mandos y con Manwe y Varda de testigos._

_-¿Qué? ¿Pero quien se casó?_ –preguntó Finarfin.

De entre la multitud salió Aegnor llevando del brazo a una joven con cabellos del color de la cebada. Idril venía detrás aplaudiendo contentísima, casi saltando de la alegría.

_-Padre –_Se acercó Aikanaro –_Te presento a mi esposa, Andreth._

Finarfin se acercó ya que no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Andreth le hizo una reverencia al rey.

_-Ella es una humana, ¿Cómo fue posible?_

_-Es un secreto –_le dijo Earwen y le hizo un guiño a Idril _-¿qué estamos esperando todos? vamos a celebrar la boda de mi hijo._

Los invitados olvidaron casi por completo los acontecimientos de aquel día, y no era para menos, al boda entre un humano y un elfo no es algo que ocurre a diario. Ahora ya no era de importancia el mal gusto para vestirse de los feanorianos, ni si la novia quería escaparse, o si Findarato se había marchado lejos. Ahora sólo comentaban como fue posible que Mandos liberara a un humano y consintiera su permanencia en Aman para desposar a uno de los primero nacidos.

_-No lo comprendo_ –Finarfin todavía estaba en shock.

_-No te preocupes yo te contaré todo_ –Earwen se llevó a su esposo –_Vamos por una copa de vino._

La gente que en un principio se arremolinaba a las puertas del palacio se marchó detrás del rey, y hubieran dejado el sitio desierto de no ser por Fingon, Thranduil, Elrond, sus hijos, y los hijos de Feanor.

_-Quién lo hubiera dicho de Aikanaro_ –Caranthir se rascaba la cabeza –_Tan guardado se lo tenía. _

_-¿Quién se lo tenía guardado? _–dijo Legolas que salió del palacio muy tranquilamente.

_-¡Legolas hijo!_ –Corrió Thranduil hasta su retoño _-¿Qué hacías tú ahí? ¿No te habrás metido en problemas?_

_-Yo no padre_ –dijo Hoja Verde –_Sabes que no me meto en problemas_

_-Por supuesto, como cuando saltaste sobre aquel animalillo negro en el bosque en Formenos_ –Dijo Telperinquar cuando salió también del palacio.

_-Telpo, mi pequeño_ –Curufin se abalanzó hacia Celebrimbor –_Estaba preocupado, por un momento creí que las cosas se habían salido de control, es la última vez que fabrico…_

Kurvo calló cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado demás.

_-¿a qué te refieres?_ –preguntó Celebrimbor.

_-A nada hijo, a nada_ –Dijo nerviosamente Curufin –_Dime, ¿conociste alguna doncella especial hoy?_

_-A decir verdad conocí a muchas, todas ellas estaban locas, por suerte mi tío Maedhros se hizo cargo, yo sólo no hubiera podido contra el poder de esa pulsera de plata que me diste._

_-Entonces sabías_ –dijeron Maglor, Caranthir y Curufin al mismo tiempo, provocando una mirada de reproche de Celegorm.

-_Si hice los anillos mágicos, creo que tengo algo de experiencia con este tipo de objetos mágicos –Celebrimbor miró a sus tíos algo enojado –Ahora quisiera saber porque yo._

Los tres elfos callaron y miraron hacia el cielo como si no hubieran escuchado la pregunta de Telpo.

_-¡Oh Vamos!_ –Protestó Turko –_Es inaudito, no creí que se atreverían a hacerle algo así a Celebrimbor, por lo menos díganle que querían comprobar que Telpo no usa vestidos porque quiere ser doncella en lugar de mancebo._

_-Luego a mí me dicen chismoso _–dijo en voz baja Caranthir.

_-¿Yo uso vestidos?_ -Dijo Telperinquar mirando a sus tíos pensando en que pudo llevarlos a tan absurda conclusión –_si se refieren a ese horrendo traje, es de Legolas, el lo dejó en casa la vez que vino a visitarnos con Elladan y Elrohir._

_-¿Con que te fuiste hasta Formenos para botar la ropa que tú madre te mandó a confeccionar con el sastre?_ –Thranduil agarró a Legolas de su puntiaguda oreja.

_-Legolas tú sabías que los trajes eran horribles_ –Dijo Maglor –_¿Por qué no nos avisaste?_

_-Yo no sabía que teníamos el mismo sastre _–Legolas miró a Elrond y sus hijos quienes sólo sacudieron sus cabezas como signo de resignación.

Por su lado Findekano hacía grandes esfuerzos para no echarse a reír.

_-Que divertida historia, es fascinante, esperen a que se la cuente a Maedhros_ –Fingon miró dentro del palacio para buscar a Maedhros _-¿Dónde está, por qué no sale todavía?_

_-¿Estás loco? –_dijeron en coro los hermanos de Maitimo Russandol

–_no puedes decirle, ¿te imaginas lo que hará si se entera?_

_-Va a dejar de hablarme por haberle puesto la pulsera en el cinturón rojo de su pantalón_ –Telperinquar se mostró muy preocupado –_Estaba furioso cuando esas elfas se lanzaron sobre él._

_-No te preocupes Telpo, no voy a decirle nada_ –dijo Findekano –_Pero debes contarme con lujo de detalles todo lo que ocurrió allí adentro._

_-No creo que sea el momento_ –dijo Celegorm –_Maitimo puede salir en cualquier momento y se enteraría igual. Si es que no los ha escuchado aun._

_-No saldrá _–dijo Legolas –_Tiene que encargarse de algo primero._

_-Ojalá no esté planeando su venganza_ –dijo Makalaure –_Creo que luego de esta fiesta me voy a pasar una larga temporada con el abuelo Mahtan._

_-Yo también_ –dijo Caranthir –_Quiero aprender el arte de forjar un buen casco que sea resistente a los golpes de hermanos mayores furiosos._

_-Yo todavía no lo logro –_Dijo Curufin –_les acompañaré, además Aule suele estar ahí, un Vala bien puede protegernos de su ira._

_-Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte_ –Dijo Celegorm –_Primero, él no sabe nada todavía, o ya estaría aquí gritando, segundo, todavía puede enterarse._

_-¿A qué te refieres? _–Dijo Maglor

Sólo recibió una mirada maliciosa por respuesta, aunque fue suficiente como para comprender que Turkafinwe tenía algo en mente.

_-Ya hablaremos en Formenos cuando lleguemos_ –dijo Celegorm saboreando las imágenes que tenía en su mente.

_-¿No pensarán irse ahora?_ –dijo Aikanaro que vino hasta las puertas del palacio buscando a su hermano –_Vamos quédense, mi padre me contó lo que sucedió con Findarato, pero siendo el día de mi boda quisiera compartir una copa de vino con él y con ustedes también._

_-¿Aun con Caranthir?_ –preguntó Findekano –_Eso tengo que verlo ¿Vamos Moryo? Angarato debe estar ansioso por verte._

Caranthir sólo sonrió y se fue con Fingon seguido de sus hermanos, Elrond y sus hijos y el antiguo rey de Mirkwood y Greenleaf.

Aegnor entró al palacio en busca de Finrod, pero sólo encontró al Tercer Finwe.

_-Nelyo, ¿has visto a mi hermano?_

_-Acaba de irse _–dijo Maedhros con una sonrisa.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota: **Los personajes y lugares son de la inolvidable obra del profesor Tolkien, es el último capítulo de este fanfic tan accidentado, por lo que sólo me queda agradecer a todos aquellos que lo leyeron y que de cuando en cuando me dejaron algún comentario.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**La invitación 19**

No importaba que desde hace días la lluvia no cejara un solo momento, el raudo jinete salió de Tirion con rumbo a Formenos, lugar de exilio de los Feanorianos.

El correo en Aman era eficiente, y así se mantendría muy a pesar de las protestas de los elfos encargados de esta tarea. Esta vez le había tocado a Rumil llevar el correo a la antigua fortaleza de Curufinwe Feanaro, todo porque había perdido en otra apuesta contra sus hermanos Orophin y Haldir. Ya era la tercera vez seguida que perdía, y se preguntaba si no le estarían haciendo trampa.

Viajó rápidamente en las espaldas de su querido caballo roano, cubiertos ambos con largos mantos para protegerse de las inclemencias del tiempo, pero finalmente llegaron a su meta para dejar el morral rápidamente y volver a Tirion, donde quería conversar con Lord Celeborn sobre un nuevo empleo en el que no intervengan sus hermanos.

En Formenos las cosas estaban más o menos normales, eso si contamos con que también llovía a cántaros en la fortaleza, y unos aburridos hijos de Feanor trataban de pasar el tiempo en diferentes actividades y siempre bajo la vigilancia de su madre, quien no les permitiría salir en semejantes condiciones pues temía que sería pernicioso para sus retoños. No es que Nerdanel creyera que un elfo podría pescar un resfriado, no, porque sabemos bien que los elfos no enferman como los Edain, más temía porque un rayo fulminara a cualquiera de ellos, y esto debido a que descubrió que ciertos metales atraían los rayos. La bandita de cobre que Maedhros solía usar en la frente era el mayor peligro según ella, y aunque Maedhros protestó y dijo que se quitaría aquella alhaja, Nerdanel se opuso ya que no quería ver a sus hijos mal vestidos. Un poco tarde, se le oyó murmurar a Pityo.

La escena en la biblioteca de la casa, y esto es sólo un decir pues se trataba de una fortaleza, era muy apacible, casi como si fuera un retrato.

Maedhros estaba sentado escribiendo una carta con una bonita pluma plateada, usaba la mano izquierda como si fuera lo más natural en él. En otra mesa más pequeña Pityo y Turko jugaban un juego de tablero con runas feanorianas, Telvo los observaba y de cuando en cuando le hablaba al oído a Pityo. A su lado y sentado en una cómoda silla Kano afinaba el nuevo instrumento musical que Kurvo le había fabricado, para ocupar sus inquietas manos, aunque fuera por unos instantes. Moryo sólo miraba por la ventana como esperando que algo suceda, y sucedió.

-Ya llegó el correo –Dijo Carnistir que salió inmediatamente de la habitación y fue personalmente a traer a Rumil hasta la biblioteca –Pasa, toma asiento y cuéntanos que noticias traes de Tirion.

El elfo de Lothlorien los miraba siempre extrañado, y es que por mucho que ya había venido antes a Formenos, el tratar con los hijos de Feanor era algo a lo que no se acostumbraba, todavía.

-Otra vez tú Rumil –Dijo Atarinke –Se me hace que tus hermanos hacen trampa en esas apuestas.

Por un momento Rumil se sintió como si hubiera encontrado alguien que le comprendía, pero vio el rostro de Atarinke, y desistió de hablarle con familiaridad.

-Sólo vengo a dejar estas cartas –dijo tímidamente el antiguo guardián de Lothlorien sacando un morral debajo de su capa –todas son para ustedes.

-Para Maedhros querrás decir –dijo Caranthir –No ves que desde fiesta le escriben las doncellas casi todos los días.

El oscuro Finwe puso el saco delante de Maedhros.

-Ponlo en otro lugar donde no estorbe –El hijo mayor de Feanaro apartó el saco y continuó con su escritura.

-Todas las cartas son para ti –Dijo Maglor -¿Qué no piensas responder?

-No creí que el efecto durara tanto tiempo –Tyelkormo levantando por un momento la vista del tablero

-Esos trajes sí que dieron resultado –dijo para sí Atarinke, casi inmediatamente y para que Celegorm no siguiera hablando.

Maedhros sólo los miró y frunció el entrecejo, sabía bien que algo tramaban sus hermanos, pero no tenía pruebas de ello. ¿Quién será su próxima víctima? Se preguntaba muchas veces, sólo sacudió su cabeza y suspiro pensando en que ellos no tenían remedio, por lo menos Telperinquar salió distinto de su padre.

–Hay una carta más –dijo Rumil sacando de su bolsillo un sobre blanco -tal vez le interese.

Maitimo sonrió, tomó la carta y salió de la habitación para leer en privado. Acto inútil porque fue seguido por sus hermanos que también sintieron curiosidad.

-Finrod ya ha regresado de su luna de miel –dijo Maedhros –Dice que su padre ya no está molesto por haber escapado con Amarie para casarse en secreto.

-Si acaso el disgusto más grande habrá sido el que Aikanaro se desposara con una humana -murmuró Atarinke –Estos primos tienen unos gustos muy raros.

-No tantos como los de Telperinquar –dijo Maitimo con malicia.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó rápidamente el Pequeño Padre.

-Que una pulsera mágica bien le facilitaría el camino a Telpo hacia el altar.

-¿Cómo supiste? –dijeron en coro Curufin, Caranthir y Maglor -¿quién te lo dijo?

-Así que ustedes dos también lo sabían –Russandol sonrió –No lo esperaba de Caranthir, no eres del tipo casamentera, y tú Maglor, pensé que tenías un poco más de juicio.

Celegorn, Amrod y Amras se miraron entre sí e intercambiaron sonrisas secretas.

-¿Qué más dice la carta? –preguntó Tyelkormo, como para cambiar el tema.

-Dice que Legolas fue absuelto de su castigo luego de que Findarato personalmente se lo pidiera a Thranduil, en agradecimiento por la ayuda brindada por Hoja Verde, además que Thranduil no le negaría nada a Finrod porque Oropher estaría interesado en conocer cierta historia sobre las aventuras de un saqueador contratado por enanos en la gruta del rey de Mirkwood.

-Que bien por Legolas -dijo Turko.

-¿Es que acaso comienza a agradarte ese elfo verde? –Se burló Kurvo.

-No es eso –Corrigió Celegorm –el asunto es que, es mejor ser amigo de un Moriquendi que desposar a un humano como el primo Aegnor.

-Muy cierto –dijo Curufin y los dos volvieron a hablar de porque los humanos no traían más que problemas a la Tierra Media y que se estaba mejor sin ellos. Maedhros sólo sacudió la cabeza y terminó su carta, pero todavía se preguntaba ¿Cómo fue que Mandos decidió liberar a otro humano de sus pasillos?

Para responder esa pregunta tenemos que ir directamente hacia los mismos, y ver que es lo que ocurre.

-Ese programa para reformar elfos oscuros no es algo que vaya contigo –dijo Manwe Sulimo –Es muy extraño, para ti especialmente.

-Pero viste los resultados –Respondió Mandos –Maeglin Lomion es la prueba de ello, ya está reestablecido, y ahora es un elfo alegre y ya no tiene oscuros pensamientos.

-Todavía creo que el tratamiento es poco ortodoxo –Manwe se mostró indeciso.

-Eso fue lo único que funcionó con Maeglin.

-Reconozco que es un verdadero logro, Lomion ha cambiado mucho, ya no es el mismo elfo triste de Nan Elmoth –Manwe todavía tenía reservas –tú tampoco eres el mismo.

-¿Tú lo crees? –Preguntó Namo con una amplia sonrisa, eso era ya muy raro en el antes serio vala del juicio.

Manwe lo miraba y se preguntaba si este cambio había influido en el consentimiento de Mandos para liberar a una de los primeros nacidos y permitir su matrimonio con un quendi.

-Ven Manwe tienes que ver esto, vamos a comenzar otra sesión con Eol.

-Manwe Sulimo se acercó y vio como Vaire le enseñaba a Eol, el elfo oscuro, el episodio de Olorin bailando en los pasillos.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-F I N-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


End file.
